Unexpected Chances
by BePassionate24
Summary: This Story is A/U and All Human. Elena Gilbert is a successful lawyer's assistant at a Law firm in Chicago that her rich ex-boyfriend, Damon Salvatore inherited with his brother, Stefan. As Elena is slowly moving on from her broken heart over a two year relationship that crumbled under her with Damon. What happens when she begins to work for Stefan Salvatore, as his new assistant?
1. Chapter 1

A year had been too long to get over him, if she would have actually been honest with herself. Maybe, she would never really get over him and he would always be that one failed relationship that would sting in the back of her mind, every single time that she thought of him. Yet, it still hurt to see him walking around the office and flirting with the blonde that sat not too far from her view. The once lovable and wonderful ex-boyfriend had returned from his so called vacation, with a new lovely fiancée, Caroline Forbes and it was all to make her life miserable.

Elena Gilbert was sick of staring at his face every time that they would bump into each other at work. She desperately needed a change from working in such close proximity with her ex and she desperately needed to be as far away as possible from anything that reminded her of her two year disaster that she had called a relationship.

Damon Salvatore was wealthy and handsome. But, being the silly and naïve young woman that Elena was, she fell in love with him fairly quickly. If you asked her, it wasn't very hard for him to sweep her off of her feet and into the back seat of his car. His smooth words had an effect on her, or maybe it was the alcohol that fueled the desire for him to just shut the hell up and kiss her like he meant it in the back seat of his brand new Mercedes-Benz. Whatever it may have been, they had fallen into a fast paced world wind romance and Damon had made her believe that he loved her more than anything.

But that was two years ago and for some stupid reason, she missed him. Damon had carried himself like a real gentleman all those years ago, with his dark pressed suits and his polished black shoes. His mesmerizing blue eyes and dark hair had not only made Elena's heart skip a beat. But, his warm smile had been the first thing that had caught her attention when she had applied for the job of being the CEO's assistant at the Law firm office of Wilmington & Collins, over two years ago.

As Elena sat at her desk and watched Damon flaunt his new watch to the blonde and blue eyed, Caroline Forbes. She rolled her eyes at them as the blonde flipped her hair back and placed her left hand over Damon's arm, running it up and down the side of his muscular biceps and clearly showing off her pear cut diamond ring with the silver band that shined in the light.

"When the hell is this going to stop!" Elena muttered under her breath. She was sick of it because ever since Damon had gotten back from his vacation to god knows where; he was a totally different person. And it had only gotten worse, since he had announced that he was going to marry 'Miss Perfection' Also known as Miss Caroline Forbes. But, what had surprised Elena more was when Damon announced that he was leaving on vacation and having his younger brother, take over the firm for a while.

Damon's brother, Stefan was a successful lawyer, just a few months shy of finishing his MBA, when he had been promoted to being Co-CEO of the company that the two men had inherited from their late mother and father. Yet, it seemed to be a mystery to Elena that after working at the firm for so long that she had never really seen, Stefan. She had only heard about him from Damon on a few occasions. Damon had told her the basics, Stefan was newly single, he worked long hours and he was dedicated to his work. She remembered how he had also mentioned that his younger brother would barely leave his office which was on the fifth floor of the huge building that the Salvatore's owned, because he would be too tired to go back home to an empty house, filled with memories of his ex-wife, Rebekah.

Elena quickly glanced at herself in the small mirror in her office, making sure her makeup and hair were perfect. Before, she walked over to where Damon and Caroline where standing, clearly ready to give Damon a piece of her mind. "Excuse me! But, can I talk to you for just a second…Alone?" Elena asked in a serious tone as she walked over to Damon and deliberately stood right in front of Caroline, blocking her view of the two of them and of the pissed off look of annoyance on Elena's face.

Damon looked over at Elena, with a surprised look on his face. Maybe it was because she hadn't spoken to him directly in months and this was the first time that they had actually had any contact with one another since he briefly told her that his Uncle was sending him to France for a so called "business trip" but, Elena knew what it was really all about. Damon's Uncle wanted him to be far away from his ex-girlfriend, in hopes of cooling down any sort of desire Damon may have had in his head of ever getting back together with her. And by doing so, is uncle had sent Caroline Forbes with him to France, because he knew how much Caroline loved Damon and Paris's flawless shopping boutiques. When the pair had returned from their trip, just two months ago, they had announced suddenly to the whole firm that they were engaged.

Damon watched as Elena walked into an empty office room that was somewhat secluded from the rest, slamming the door shut behind her as she sat right on top of the desk and then she gestured for him to sit down on a chair across from her.

"Well this is awkward..." He commented with a smirk on his face as he glanced at her.

"Not as awkward as that display of PDA with your new girlfriend! What was that, Damon?" Elena asked as she crossed her legs and leaned back slightly onto the top of the desk that she was sitting on.

"Elena. I don't want to hurt you. So, why can't we just be civil about this whole thing? I am sorry for shit that I put you through when we were together…I was out of line and…you're not the only one still hurting." He told her as he held her gaze.

Elena shook her head as she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I never told you how much I loved you before you just disappeared on me. Damon, you left me in the house that we bought together, with nothing but a damn note, explaining barely anything except for the fact that you and I were done. So, was I just another notch on your belt for you or was it real with me?" She asked him as her voice shook and she watched him swiftly get up from the chair.

Within seconds he was standing next to her, smiling a saddened smile as he leaned towards her and whispered against her ear."I have always wanted it to be you. I never wanted this life of having to be engaged to another woman. It was never my choice to make, Elena." Damon told her in a saddened tone as he leaned into her and kissed her lips gently, sending a shiver down her spine as she wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in, G_od she missed him_. But this desire that she was feeling was suffocating her and it made her want to kill him and Caroline every time she saw them together.

"Damon, Damon. I can't do this. I still love you. But every time I see you with her. It makes me sick. I want to transfer out of this department; I can't work for you anymore, not as your assistant. Surely you can find me a different place to work in this company." Elena commented as she shoved him off of her and got up from the desk. Damon was stunned; his blue eyes were in shock as he watched his ex-girlfriend straighten out her red dress and walk past him, disappearing out of the room and leaving Damon empty handed.

He watched as she was half way down the hall, before he called after her. "Elena, wait!" He shouted as he ran up to her, placing his hand on her olive colored skin.

"What now? Damon." Elena asked as she stepped back from him and took him in. From her view, he looked exhausted and she wondered silently if he had maybe felt slightly guilty for letting her slip through his fingertips.

"Look, I still want you here. But, let's compromise. My brother works on the fifth floor of this building and he's looking for an assistant. If you want the job, I can-." Damon began to say right as Elena cut him off.

"I'll take it." Elena said confidently as she gave him a slight smile and gave him a pat on the shoulder, before walking away from him and going towards her desk, thankful that he somewhat understood her feelings for the need of a change of scenery.

* * *

**A/N:**

**First of all, I do not own the Vampire Diaries or anything like that. Because if I did...Stefan would be with Elena and she would not be falling all head over 'confused' for Damon. ;) **

**This Story is TOTALLY A/U and Everyone is Human... sorry if the Characters are Out of Character..so to speak. **

**I honestly have no clue where this is going. But the idea of it wouldn't leave me alone. I know there are probably stories similar to mine out there. But, hopefully you'll give this one a chance too! :) **

**As Always, Enjoy reading and Please let me know what you think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the Lovely Reviews! :) I am so happy that a lot of you like this story and my other stories as well!**

**Anyways, if you want to be updated about my stories..just add me to your Alerts or Favorites and stuff. So, Here it is Chapter Two...Enjoy and let me know what you think about it :) **

**Once Again, I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's Characters in any way...I just use them for my own enjoyment..lol! **

* * *

"I'll take it..What the-." Elena mumbled to herself as she packed up her desk that afternoon. Her mind raced with thoughts of what Damon's brother was like, surely he couldn't be that bad, she just silently hoped that he wasn't anything like the eldest Salvatore, because at the moment everything about him was driving her to the brink of being thrown into a jail cell for ringing his neck.

Elena was too busy packing up her small box of belongings to even notice the light knock at the door. "Excuse me." A man's voice said politely as she lifted up her head from a picture of her and Damon that she had kept buried in her desk, it was one of her favorites and for these past few years she couldn't get herself to just throw it out, until now. Her long straight brown hair had covered her face and as she moved it away from her eyes, all she had noticed were those same dark and shiny black shoes that he had always worn.

"What do you want Da-." Elena began to say as she looked up and saw the brown hair and green eyes of a handsome and much younger looking man standing in the doorway of her office, her eyes landed on his as he gave her a shrug of his shoulders and a smile appeared on his face.

"I thought that I would come down here just for a moment and introduce myself, properly." He said as he moved towards her now almost empty desk. "I'm Damon's brother. Stefan, Stefan Salvatore that is." He told her politely as he extended his hand towards her and waited on her to respond.

"Oh..Your…." Elena began to say as she felt her cheeks begin to turn a slight hint of red…Goodness, Damon had never even mentioned how gorgeous his younger brother was…from everything that Elena had heard from Damon, he made Stefan sound like a loner, like a hermit!

Elena suddenly regained her words as she extended her hand towards his and then she felt it, that sudden rush of energy, that spark that she had never felt with Damon.

" I'm um..Elena. Elena Gilbert. I'm guessing that Damon already told you a little about why I want to come work for you…instead of stay here." Elena commented as she looked passed Stefan and into the opening of desks where her eyes caught a glance of Caroline, filing her nails as her feet were perched up on top of her desk.

Stefan followed her gaze as he looked out into the sea of desks and he instantly knew who she was probably silently cursing under her breath. "Yeah, he informed me about that little….development." Stefan commented as he shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as Elena started packing again.

"Well, Miss Gilbert. If you need any help moving your stuff to the fifth floor. I might be able to find some time to help you out." Stefan commented with a smile on his face, one that showed off his perfect straight white teeth.

Elena once again looked up at him and suddenly felt nervous under his intense gaze. "I…ummm…I should be okay. But I will keep that in mind. I really should be getting back to packing…and plus, its Friday…Sort of anxious to go home and relax." Elena said quietly as she watched Stefan nod his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Friday's are good." He said awkwardly, knowing all too well that he would probably be stuck at the office, once again not wanting to go home to his now practically empty house.

Stefan hated that house and he hated being alone in it. The home was a two story house with as many as five bedrooms and for some reason, since Rebakah had ran off with Hugo the cabaña boy from the spa that she had frequented. Stefan hated the house even more and never wanted to see it again, so that was the reason he had made his home on the couch, in his office that over looked the city of Chicago.

Stefan smiled suddenly as an idea crept into his mind. Damon had told him a little bit about Elena, but up until the moment that he had just seen her, he too had never officially met her before. "Miss Gilbert, do you drink?" Stefan asked as he leaned against the door frame of Elena's office and he watched he lift her head up from the small pile of things she had in front of her.

"Not that much. But, I do like coffee." She commented as she tilted her head to the side in a bit of confusion. Did Stefan freaking Salvatore, just ask her out on a date? Her new employer…HER boss….Seriously, was she dreaming or something….Elena quickly snapped out of it when she heard Stefan's voice.

"Great, then…Do you have any plans tonight? I mean, I know you said you wanted to relax and go home and all but…" Stefan's voice trailed off as he looked at her, taking in her stiffened shoulders and her exhausted facial expression, he knew that look all too well. It was one of exhaustion and he had felt that more in the last few months than anything else, ever.

"Oh no. You're not asking me out on a date. Mr. Salvatore…are you?" Elena asked him, trying to calm her breathing and the sound of surprise in her voice. It had been far too long since a guy had been nice to her and it was stupid to think that every guy that she worked with instantly wanted something more.

"No, Elena. It's just coffee, at a nice little diner in downtown, I go there a lot to think when I get stuck in the office and need a change of pace, a change of scenery." Stefan commented as he pushed himself off of the doorframe and gave her a grin.

Of course, he wasn't hitting on her! He was just trying to be nice…God, now she knew what pining over Damon had done to her brain. It had killed all the cells in it that made her once know the difference of a guy just simply being nice and generous over a guy who wanted to just proper her up onto her desk and have his way with her.

A change of scenery, something Elena could definitely agree too. "Sure. Coffee is good...Ha, it sounds good." Elena said suddenly before she realized how stupid she had just sounded…coffee is good…Of course it was good! It was the one thing that she couldn't live without!

"Okay then, I will back to pick you up later in the day, so that we can go on our little…coffee.. get together." Stefan smiled wide as he shook his head. "It was nice meeting you Miss Gilbert; I look forward to getting to know you some more over our little coffee date." Stefan said with a laugh as he excused himself from her office and headed back to his, all the while thinking to himself how interesting the night would probably end up being for these two broken hearted people.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...Coffee "dates"...New Boss...and he's hot...looks like our girl is finally moving on... ;) I guess we will have to wait and see though..until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Hey All! Have I mentioned how much you guys rock? Seriously! I love reading the reviews from you guys! Thank you all so much! **

**Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter and as always...Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**-Unexpected Chances-CHAPTER THREE **

Stefan had been getting ready in his office as his cell phone rang…He rolled his eyes at the thought of who would be calling him at this time on a Friday, it was 5:30 and totally after office hours for him. Really, he only had a select few that would want to torment him. But of course none of them were as bad as she was, the young woman didn't seem to get it through her head that after Rebekah had left him, he was in a very dark and lonely place…He needed someone and she would suffice. He could still picture the way her hips ground into his, the way her curly dark hair and those brown eyes had bore into his as she whispered his name..._Stefan. _

But seriously, it had been almost four months since he had that 'lapse' in judgment as he had liked to call it. The day after, as he drunk Damon under the table and prayed that he could wash her face from his head. That was how much he had regretted his one night stand with, Katherine Pierce.

But for Katherine, it was just the beginning of a "so-called" blossoming romance and since that lust filled and emotionless night, four months ago. The damn girl kept blowing up his cell phone.

Text. Call. Voicemail…Text..Call….Voicemail. In that order in repeat, for the last two weeks!

At this point, Stefan was sick of it. He had enough of her velvet voice and her very risqué text messages. So, it wasn't a big deal to him that when he answered the phone that kept ringing, over and over again, that he was harsh with her.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Stefan asked, clearly annoyed at this point by her excessive need for sex.

"I want to see you." She purred over the phone as Stefan rolled his eyes and popped his neck.

"Katherine..When are you going to get it through that very small skull of yours that I. Want. Nothing. To. Do. With YOU!" He told her, once again emphasizing his words as he heard her gasp with a playful laugh.

"But, I thought that you and I had so much fun together…remember the way I-." She began to say as he cut her off.

"Enough. Enough of the phone calls. Enough of the texts and those raunchy e-mails with your sexy black lacy bra and panties on…I don't want to see you, ever again…Do I make myself clear?" Stefan said, feeling the anger come to a boiling point of just the thought of her lips against his skin.

Dead Silence. That was it…and then he heard her say in her most seductive voice. "Crystal Clear. But, really all that work and no play is making you quiet grumpy. No need to be rude, Stefan. I was just calling to see when we could roll around in the sheets that you had slept on with your wife… again…." And then she hung up. It was tempting, really. To be caught up in her ways. But, he was done with her and like all the times that he was drunk and did something stupid, he never wanted to do it again.

Stefan slammed his fist against the mahogany colored desk in his large office that over looked the huge sky scrapers of Chicago...When he heard a faint knock on his door and looked up to see her. She looked just like Katherine, with her black pea coat on and those red heels that for a moment, he couldn't focus. But, as she gave him a shy smile and she so delicately moved her hair out of her eyes…He knew that she wasn't anything, like the seductive, one night stand that he would regret for as long as he lived.

"Elena..I thought that-." Stefan began to say as he eyed her up and down, going from her shoes all the way up her body and her brown and warm eyes.

"I'm sorry, if I intruded on something...I just thought that I would take a walk up here to see what it was like...I don't know, maybe it was to clear my head really. I had a run in with Caroline in the elevator on my way to take some stuff out to my car and I had to just stop and take a breather. You know?" Elena told him as she walked a little bit more into his office and carefully sat down on one of the chairs that were in front of his desk.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Trust me…Look, I don't want the fact that you're now working for me to be weird or anything. Let's just keep this professional…But, you know. We can still go out for coffee or whatever…Just friends." Stefan commented as he watched Elena nod in agreement and then she repeated her words back to him. _"Just Friends."_

He had no idea why the hell he had just said that, from the things that Damon had told him about his relationship with Elena. The girl was…well, she was kind of a prude. But according to his older brother, she was a lot better drunk than she was sober, in many aspects and it made Stefan silently wonder if for once in his life, Damon was telling the truth.

Stefan sat down as well and he saw Elena staring at him, for some reason as much as this thing that he had agreed too. _Her working for him,_ made sense at the time that he was told by Damon that his old assistant and ex-girlfriend wanted out of the place that she was in. It was still weird and awkward because as Stefan sat and looked at her, all he could think about were all the things his brother had said.

"I don't know what Damon told you about me. But, whatever it may have been. I assure you that I'm a good worker and that I don't slack off." Elena commented awkwardly,_ there she went again...her rambling when things got awkward._

"Don't worry about it." Stefan shrugged as he leaned back into his chair and placed his hands above his head, stretching his body out.

"So…How about that Coffee…?" Elena asked as she smiled at him and watched him nod in agreement. A change of atmosphere would do them both some good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk to the diner wasn't too far and it seemed like the chit chat between the two of them wasn't really necessary since they both seemed to enjoy the cool evening air and the sounds of the bustling city that surrounded them as they walked to the coffee place.

"You know, they say that this place serves the best white chocolate mocha's" Stefan told her as he held the door open and watched as she stepped inside. The diner looked like it was a blast from the past, 1950's style with its swivel red top chairs and pictures of Elizabeth Taylor, Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn lining the walls. A small juke box sat down in a corner by a few booths that over looked the side walk and the busy streets of Chicago, made the diner completely retro and something that was pretty cool to see.

"Oh my god! It's a jukebox!" Elena squealed with excitement, like a little girl at Christmas time, she was excited about the silliest things and it was funny because it's not like this was the first time that she had ever seen such a cool music player. It was actually the first time that someone had taken her to a real diner. Something that Damon had never done, since he had only insisted on the very best of foods and caviar…which to be honest, _Elena hated caviar!_

"Yeah, pretty neat, huh?" Stefan said nonchalantly as he walked up to the bar and took a seat, watching as Elena took one right next to him. The smile on her face had made him laugh a little bit more as he quickly glanced over at her and then he cleared his throat. He watched as a young waitress with curly red hair and thick black glasses smiled at them and made her way over, asking for their orders. Stefan smiled at her sweetly as he ordered for both him and Elena. Then he watched as the young woman disappeared into the back kitchen with her notepad.

"You're going to love the coffee, here." Stefan said confidently as he smiled as her. Elena had been fairly quiet since she had made her comment about the juke box. But, from looking over in her direction and giving her his full attention, Stefan knew that she was lost in her own head, probably thinking about one thing.."I'm sorry about my brother…Damon's just-." Stefan began to say before Elena lifted up her right had to stop him.

"He's just Damon and from the looks of it. He was always the perfect one for Caroline. They're perfect for each other. She's bubbly and sometimes overbearing and he's…well...you know…" Elena's voice trailed off as she watched the red headed waitress return with their drinks in hand. She was somewhat thankful that now she had something to look at, instead of trying to make weird eye contact with Damon's brother…who was by all means attractive. But, it was hard being around him without not thinking about Damon and she wished more than anything that she could just stop for once and get over it.

"Caroline was my best friend and I knew that she liked Damon, like a lot. So, after a stupid argument that he and I had, I had found out that he had spent the night at her house of all places…I mean part of me was okay with it. But, to be honest, I was furious inside and so when he returned back home the next day. I jumped at him with accusations…. and that was when most of it began." Elena paused for a moment as she got lost into her thoughts again and her finger tips gently traced the rim of her coffee mug. She looked over at Stefan who gave her a saddened look, one she had seen way to many times, within herself. Maybe, he really did know what she was feeling, what she was going through.

"More fights, less talking. We grew apart, and we started spending less and less time together. At times, I forgot that he was in the house all together, that was until he would leave more frequently and I stayed home. Our relationship had pretty much crashed and burned and I knew that over the last two years that we were "together" that really we weren't "together" anymore in any shape or form of the word. Damon was spending more time with Caroline, getting closer with her. So a few months after we had officially called it quits...Uncle Zach had offered Damon a surprise "trip" to France. But what wasn't such a shocker was that he choose to go with Caroline and work on their budding relationship, instead of the one that he had with me. Instead of trying to work things out and make an effort into something that could have been fixed with communication…We shut each other out." Elena finished as she took a long drawn out sip of her coffee and then looked over at Stefan, who was already half way done with his drink and who also seemed to be lost in his own world.

"So, I told you my sob story about my history with your brother...What's yours?" Elena asked with a curious tone as she took in the tension of Stefan's body when he turned towards her, giving her a warm smile as he cleared his throat. "Well….." He began as he watched her brown eyes grown into huge orbs and she tilted her head to the side, fully ready for listening to what he was about to tell her.

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts on what Stefan's "Sob" story could be...and why in the world would he hook up with Katherine...where did they even meet...Does she know his Ex-Rebekah...speaking of the ex...She will be popping up at some point in this story as well. So..Until Next Time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for this story! **** This chapter is sort of short..but, I will try to make my next update longer. **So, with that being said...Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR-Unexpected Chances-**

Stefan leaned back into his chair as he looked over at Elena and cleared his throat. "Well, as you know, I'm a lawyer and I work long hours." He said awkwardly as Elena nodded. Of course she knew that he was a lawyer, he carried himself like one. When Elena had walked into his office and when she had looked over at his couch, he had a pillow on the right side of it and a thick blanket lying over the right side of arm rest. Stefan also had the same black shiny shoes like his brother and the posed way that he walked was a dead giveaway that he was serious man.

"Rebekah, my ex-wife. Hated that I worked long hours and wasn't spending enough time with her and so just like you and Damon, Rebekah and I grew apart. But, really we were never good for each other; it was marriage of convenience because she had told me and convinced that she was pregnant with my child…." Stefan said sadly as he picked up his already half empty coffee mug and waved the red headed waitress over to pour him another. He watched as the young woman smiled and walked over to them, quickly pouring him some more coffee as she grinned at him and then disappeared again.

"Rebekah had everyone convinced and fooled into thinking that she was pregnant and so my parents and our uncle told me to "do the right thing." To marry her, even if we didn't get along…we would learn to love each other for the baby's sake." Stefan said solemnly as he looked over at Elena was now looking at him with a surprised expression on her face and a saddened ache in her heart.

"So, was she really pregnant…?" Elena asked. She casually pushed a strand of her long brown hair from her face and hoped that she wasn't preying too much into his personal life.

"No. Rebekah had lied about the whole thing. She paid off one of her friends to get the young woman's ultra sound photos and then she got one of those fake baby bumps from a store. She was good at fooling us all. Eventually, I guess, when she had gotten sick of keeping up the con. She had a 'miscarriage' and then two months later after I was still reeling from her lies and trying to make sense of it all. She disappeared. Rebekah sent me divorce papers in the mail and a note saying that she had found someone new." Stefan said as he exhaled deeply. This had been the first time, in the last six months that he had told anyone but Damon about what had happened to him and Rebekah.

"Did Rebekah ever let you come to any of her doctor's appointments that she had…like you know. Checkups for the baby?" Elena asked.

She watched as Stefan shook his head. "No. Never, she would always make up some excuse or she would say that the only time that she would be able to make an appointment would be during the times that I was at work…" Stefan's voice trailed off as he picked up his coffee cup again and took a deep breath, losing himself in the memories of his nightmare of a relationship that he had with his ex-wife.

"I'm so sorry about Rebekah. You didn't deserve any of what she did to you. It wasn't right." Elena said sadly as she reached over and placed her hand over Stefan's. She gently caressed his hand as she watched him lift his head up in surprise, smiling at her sweetly and silently wondering why was it that he couldn't have found someone like Elena a lot sooner.

"Elena…You're the first person...Except for my brother, that I have ever told, about me and my-ex. Thank you for listening." Stefan told her sincerely as he too smiled at her and watched as she nodded. She understood what it felt like to be heartbroken, to be the one that wanted nothing more than to move on from feeling like your heart was being slowly ripped out of your chest.

"You're welcome…Thank you too. For the coffee and for…for understanding." Elena told him softly as she went back to sipping her coffee. Just when she was about to ask him another question about himself, his phone rang and he excused himself from his seat. Elena watched carefully as Stefan stepped outside into the now almost darkening sky. It had already been over an hour since they had sat down and started talking and she couldn't think of anywhere else that she would want to be.

* * *

Stefan stepped out into the cool evening night as the familiar ring tone buzzed excessively in his pocket, he didn't even need to look at the caller I.D. to know who it was.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop, already?" Stefan shouted angrily as he heard her giggle over the phone and he could picture her sitting somewhere, twirling her hair and rolling her big brown eyes.

"She's pretty Stefan…I for one, thought that you liked curled haired brunettes." Katherine commented as her velvety voice sang through the cell phone in her hands.

"Where are you!" Stefan demanded as he looked across the street and saw nothing. But as he turned his head. That was when he felt his stomach churn with disgust, Katherine Pierce was stalking him like he was her pray and she was a hungry wolf ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Leave me alone Katherine! Oh and tell, Rebekah to find someone else besides you to do her bidding for her…Your not a very good spy." Stefan commented as he looked through the window of the same diner that he and Elena were sitting at and that's when he saw her. Those lean long legs were crossed over each other as she sat in the corner of a booth with a cup of something in her hands. Katherine had a wicked smirk on her face as she looked through the window and her eyes landed and locked with Stefan's. He hung up the cell phone and tried his best to keep calm as he walked back into the diner and back to the empty seat where Elena was sitting. Stefan watched her smile go a bit wide as she saw him walk in and he leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. "Do you want to go somewhere else and talk?" He asked, as he watched Elena nod her head in agreement.

As Stefan helped Elena put her black pea coat over her small frame and watched as she straightened herself out. He turned and left a tip for the waitress and then he threw a daring and meaningful look in Katherine's direction. "Leave me alone!" Stefan mouthed towards her as he walked out of the diner with Elena, placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked into the cool Chicago evening air.

* * *

**A/N: So, What did you all think about Stefan's story? Rebekah pretty much screwed him up...and why is Katherine stalking him...?!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! Thanks for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you all for the great reviews and just over all interest in this story..I am shocked that so many people have viewed it and hopefully are enjoying it! So, Since you all are so wonderful..Here's Chapter 5! Let me know what you think :) **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**-CHAPTER FIVE- Unexpected Chances-**

It had already been a week since Elena had been working for Stefan and getting used to all of her duties as his personal secretary. Neither of them had really talked about the diner and the unusual deep conversation that they had had with each other. But, Elena had finally felt like she was slowly moving on from Damon and the whole Carolina drama and she was now following the steps of grieving in order…Today's was anger & bargaining.

So, it was still hard to swallow the sip of coffee that she had in her mouth when she had seen the two of them slobbering all over each other and looking completely dissolved with their clothes swaying every which way as they walked out of the building elevator hand in hand and acknowledged the fact that Elena had seen half of their hot and heavy make out session.

"Elena, nice to see you!" Damon said cheerfully as she watched him drag a very gleeful Caroline behind him.

She politely nodded in his direction without saying a word as she eyed Caroline up and down and noticed that the tag of her overly expensive Micheal Kors light blue colored dress was sticking out from underneath her curly blonde hair.

"Elena! Oh My God. Love your red pumps." Caroline shouted at her.

Yet again, Elena just smiled and gritted her teeth. All the while chanting to herself that she could stand to look at Caroline Forbes without wanting to scratch her pretty blue eyes out of her head.

She huffed out a breath as she watched them snicker and just as they were about to begin making out again, Elena forced herself to say something. "You know what! I am sick of using the elevator and having to watch you two come out of it like two disgustingly overly hormone filled teenagers! Caroline….Why don't you just have sex with Damon in his office…like you used to…behind my back whenever I was at home…sick….with the flu!" Elena confronted her as she watched Caroline's eyes grow big. Elena could tell that it was taking everything in "Miss Perfect's" being to hold it together and not say something just as snarky back.

She heard Damon laugh and then she gave him the 'death glare' right as she opened her mouth and gave him a piece of her mind too. "Or better yet…Damon…My sweet backstabbing, Damon. Why don't you just take Caroline back to our house that is still under my name! And swing her over your shoulder like the caveman that you are and have your way with her in OUR bed…like you used too!" Elena said with a huff as she turned on her heels and gazed back at a mortified Damon and Caroline staring back at her.

She casually brushed past them and directly into the elevator that they had just came out of and right when it was about to shut its doors, she spoke to them directly. "Now, you backstabbers, Have a wonderful day!" She said sarcastically with a smirk on her face as the doors shut and she let out a heavy exhaled breath.

When she finally had made it back up to her desk and sunk down into her black office chair. She let out a loud and exasperated breath. "Ugh..The nerve of that jackass!" Elena mumbled to herself as she flipped on her computer screen and started to work on a few things that Stefan needed to get done before his court appearance for a woman who was suing her ex-husband for custody of their four month old little girl.

She was already half way into reading about the case and organizing the paperwork that she knew he would need when she heard a loud noise come from his office. Elena slowly got up and straightened out her pink lacey blouse before she made her way towards his office. But just as Elena was about to knock, she heard an unfamiliar voice of a woman with a British accent and then a flash of blonde hair crossed her point of view. She had a bad feeling about it and didn't want to bother him, so she retreated back towards her desk and continued to listen to what sounded like destruction going on, as she sorted through some more paperwork.

* * *

"How many damn times do I need to tell you to just sign the damn divorce papers? What else do you want from me Rebekah, you took everything else and stomped on it!" Stefan shouted at her. He was pissed...Well, pissed didn't even cover what he was feeling the moment he had walked into his office and saw her lean pale legs crossed over each other on his sofa and a wide grin on her face.

"I'm here to apologize…I'm so sorry, Stefan. I really am. I want to start over and be like we used too…Do you remember when we first started dating?" She asked him with a sly smile on her face. Rebekah was clearly there to get under his skin.

"I do...and sometimes I wonder if I was drunk during our whole relationship. Rebekah, you never loved me. You never loved anyone except for yourself and you know what, I see it now! You and Katherine are exactly the same!" Stefan commented as he walked over to his desk and sat down. He was trying his best to get his point across, but just like Miss Pierce. Rebekah was having none of it.

"None sense Stefan…How can you say that? I really did love you. But, I will admit that what I did to you was wrong, it certainly wasn't right and I know that because of it…you and I grew apart." Rebekah told him in her most sincere voice.

Part of Stefan knew that maybe deep down she was sorry for doing the things that she did to hurt him. But, he also knew that Rebekah Mickleson was good at conning and even better at manipulation. So, for a brief moment he figured that the only way to beat her at her own game was to one up her and make her believe that he was truly accepting her apology.

Stefan leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes for a brief moment and just as he did so, he felt her cool hands upon his face. She was trying her usual way of getting him to accept her apology, like she had done every single time that they had gotten into a fight. She was trying to win him over and make him weak, by using sex.

"I know you miss me, Stefan. I can see it in those beautiful forest green eyes of yours." Rebekah whispered as she turned his chair and then climbed on top of his lap, so that her legs were on each side of him and her face was in the crock of his neck. She heard Stefan groan as she ground her hips against him and just when she was about to kiss his moist lips, she whispered into his ear.

"I don't want the divorce, Stefan. I want to go to counseling. I will do anything I can; to get you back…All I want to hear you say is that you feel the same way." Rebekah whispered as she kissed the side of his cheek and then heard him exhale deeply as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him more.

Stefan's hands traveled into Rebekah's long blonde hair and she purred into his ear. "I love you. I still love you and that will never change." She said in a velvety and smooth voice.

Within seconds just as Rebekah was about to say something else, she felt her body being pushed onto the top of Stefan's desk, knocking things over in the process as he leaned over her. Stefan now had Rebekah pinned against his desk and one of his hands were still gently stroking the side of her body as the other was tracing the jaw line of her face. "So…Can we move past this, do you forgive me?" She commented in her seductive voice as she lifted up her hand and then suddenly she felt like she was losing air in her lungs.

Stefan hovered over her. He was wedged between her legs and the hand that had just moments ago stroked her face was now tightly fastened around her neck and the other hand was holding down her wrist that was trying to touch him. He gave her a smirk as he leaned into her and watched as her eyes grew from the lack of oxygen. He let go slightly as she coughed and gasped for a breath, leaning into her as she gasped and then he whispered into her ear.

"If I ever see you or Katherine here again…I will arrest you both! Oh and if you don't sign those divorce papers, I will take you to court and make you sign them…I will make your life a living hell and leave you with absolutely nothing. Because, that my dear, Rebekah is what you deserve for all the shit and long nights of me not being able to move on because of you! I swear to God, if I see you one more time, You will regret it! Do we have an understanding, darling?" Stefan said sarcastically as he pushed down onto her neck a little and watched her head fly back as she nodded.

He then watched as she got off of his desk. He casually sat back into his office chair as he crossed his arms across his chest, lifting up the long sleeves of his dress shirt and fixing the red tie that was loose around his neck. He exhaled deeply as he watched her frantically pick up her things and before she closed the door in a hurry and glanced over at him once more, Stefan could see the fear in her eyes and he could tell that he had gotten his point across. But, there was one more thing that he couldn't help himself with. "Rebekah, By the way….I'm taking all of it back, in our divorce settlement. Including the 911 Porchse and the house in the Hamptons" Stefan commented with a smirk on his face as he watched her blue eyes widen and then before he knew it, she was gone without another word.

* * *

Elena was already half way through the case file for Stefan and still sorting papers when she looked up and saw the frighten expression of the blonde woman that had been in Stefan's office earlier when she had gone to try and ask him a question.

"Are you okay, miss?" Elena asked politely as she looked over at the blonde, whose clothes were dissolved and she looked like she was shaking.

"That man in there…How can you work for him?" Rebekah demanded as she leaned into Elena's desk and glared down at the brunette.

"I just started a week ago…He seems like a nice guy. I mean a bit on edge and too serious. But…" Elena's voice trailed off as she looked towards Stefan's office briefly and then back up at Rebekah.

"He's a monster!" Rebekah bellowed as she threw her hands up into the air for more of an emphasis. "Look, young lady. Tell him he can have it all! I will be signing the papers once I get home." She commented as she watched Elena give her a confused looked.

"And….you are?" Elena asked as she titled her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm Rebekah Mikealson, Stefan's soon to be ex-wife." She commented with a huff as she stomped out of the office area and towards the elevators, leaving Elena a bit surprised as she watched her march out of sight.

Elena watched as Rebekah disappeared out of her view before she once again got up from her desk and made her way towards Stefan's office. When she knocked on the door and heard him shout at her to come in, she jumped a bit at the sudden raise of his voice.

"I just wanted to give you these files. For your case on Miss Jennings" Elena commented as she leaned against the doorframe and watched as Stefan lifted his head up from his desk and gave her a knowing look.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Salvatore?" She asked him as she made her way into his office and placed the file onto his desk.

Elena watched as Stefan shook his head, no. Then he straightened himself up into his chair and gazed at a confused Elena. "That lovely blonde lady that was telling you that I am a monster….She's my ex-wife." Stefan commented as he leaned back into his chair and rubbed his face with his hands in frustration.

"She seems nice." Elena told him with an uncertain tone as she watched Stefan let out a small chuckle and then place his hands on the desk in front of him."Oh…you have no idea." He said as he spun the golden wedding band around his finger that he had forgotten to take off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this update. I am trying to make this story a bit more on the fun and on the humorous side since my other one (The Thin Line Between Love & War) is so dark. **

**Oh and... It looks like Stefan and Elena have something more in common..."The 7 steps of grief" **

Until next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey All! Here's Chapter Six...Let's just say that it explains Stefan's outburst on Rebekah a bit more, sorry if I offended anyone with that part..Hopefully you all still find this story interesting. Planning on adding a lot more Stefan/ Elena interaction in the next chapter. :) **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX-Unexpected Chances- **

Elena glanced down at him as she watched him spin his wedding ring, not saying a word as he looked down at it.

"Stefan…Whatever anger that your carrying within you about Rebekah...and whatever it was that you just did to her-" Elena began to say as she looked up at him and his eyes locked with hers.

"Look, I know that it wasn't right to lay my hands on her. I lost control and usually, I am not a violent person. I've never hit a woman in my life before and I think that people who hit women should be punished. But….There's something about her that brings out the worst in me and I can't stand it. I know there is no excuse for what I did. But, I just-." Stefan began to say as he slowly watched Elena close the door behind her and make her way to the sofa.

She sat down on it and crossed her legs over each other as she gave him a saddened smile. She knew what it did to him. Because, she had felt it too...That surge of anger for the one person that she thought she could love forever and then he just hurt her so senselessly without a second thought of how it would affect her. Yet, Elena also knew a little bit more about his and his brother's pasts then she was leading on and she knew that the Salvatore brothers had a history of anger ran in their family that could easily get the best of them if they let it.

"Damon told me once, I mean. Not in much details, but I understood what he meant. What you and him and had to endure at the hands of both of your parents…That's why you both moved in with your uncle and he funded the money for you guys to go to school, get good educations…Stefan…Whatever it was that they did to you-." Elena began to elaborate just as she heard him clear his throat.

"They would fight all the time and they would forget that we were even in the room..Sometimes. Damon would have to shield me from his blows because, he thought that I was a product of one of her one night stands of her many affairs that she was having on the side…My own father hated to look at me. So, when Damon turned eighteen, he talked me into coming to Chicago to move in with our uncle. He was the only person in our whole lives that actually gave a damn about us. My uncle would send birthday cards, make calls just to see how we were doing and sometimes he would even would show up at our house after one of his cross country business trips, just to see the two of us smile when he took us out…I guess, I owe him more than I realize, he gave me a sense of normal." Stefan explained as he looked over at Elena who was still sitting in the same position on the couch with her legs crossed, intrigue on her face.

"Damon...He never mentioned any of that..I mean, he did say that your Uncle was a great man and part of the reason that both of you are so successfully and the that he had given up so much to make sure that you two had a proper upbringing, one that you had been missing for so long." Elena told him.

Stefan smiled at her slightly and then he began to explain further. "Damon hates talking about that part in his life. Now, he acts like none of it ever happened and the reason he is, where he is at today is because of his Ivy League education and the money in his pockets. I, on the other hand, I try not to dwell on it. But I carry it with me because that part of my childhood made me who I am today. I guess that's why I got so upset with Rebekah…I mean, that woman made me believe that I would be a father…That I could give a child, my own child. A stable home and a loving family, something I never really had growing up." Stefan said as he once again looked down at his wedding band and then finally pulled it off of his finger.

"I guess I won't be needing that anymore." He commented as he glanced over at Elena and then opened up a drawer in his desk and placed the ring in there.

"Stefan. Look, I honestly didn't mean to pry into your personal life. I just…I guess. I somewhat understand what you're going through. I mean, I loved your brother with everything I had and he turned around and hurt me….He's been sleeping with Caroline, my former best friend for the last year, behind my back…So, all I'm saying. Is that I know what it's like to hurt too." Elena told him in a serious tone as she leaned forward and began to get up from her now warm spot on the couch.

Stefan smiled at her as he watched her get up and turn to leave his office. But, the sound of his voice stopped her in her tracks. "This is totally unprofessionally and I know that you and I barely know each other…But, It's weird because even though I had heard a little about you from my brother and we've already shared some personal stuff...I sort of feel like, maybe you can relate." Stefan began to say nervously as he watched her slowly turn around with a surprised expression and a small smile across her pink lips.

"Mr. Salvatore. Are you asking me out?" Elena asked as she titled her head to the side and pushed a few strands of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"I-…You know what. I guess, I am. Granted I haven't been in my house in probably over a month and would need to do some shopping for something edible. But, would you like to join me for dinner tonight...around 7? " Stefan asked her in a nervous tone as he tapped his fingers across the edge of his desk.

"Sure…I mean, I would need to go shopping for a new outfit since half of my stuff is still at the house that I haven't sold yet…and the rest of my things are in boxes in a my new apartment. But, I think it would be doable." Elena told him with a shy smile as she straightened her pink blouse out and watched as Stefan nodded his head. "Sounds like we've got a date, Here's the address. Hope you like red wine." He commented as handed her a piece of paper with his address on it and then he watched her turn towards the door as she replied with a smile before she left. "Sounds like we've got a date, then. Oh and I love red wine. See you then."

* * *

As the hours ticked by and he finally made his way out of his office, he thought about the loneliness that he would feel once he made his way into the somewhat abandoned house that he had once so happily lived in with Rebekah. The two story house in the out skirts of the busy Chicago downtown was a modest home with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a beautiful wraparound porch and a tile/ hard wood themed flooring on the inside with cream colored walls.

Stefan had bought the huge house two months after they had gotten married and he had actually started to remodel it after he had heard that she was pregnant. Thinking that they would raise a family in it, he took a week off of work to put together a nursery and made the house as baby friendly as possible. But, that all crumbled under him, on the day that Rebekeh had admitted her con and her lies. Which in turn had left Stefan with not wanting to step foot into the house and not wanting anything to do with it at all.

He had actually tried to sell it, but the people who were interested in it had backed out at the last minute and since then, he just gave up. Stefan had told Damon to look after it for him and being the slightly protective older brother that he was, Damon had done just that. He had hired a cleaning lady to come in twice a week to clean the place up and he had also hired someone to clean up all the over grown shrubs and grass that had started to accumulate around the property.

So, It wasn't a surprise to Stefan that when he finally parked his black 2011 Black Porshe sports car in the driveway of the house that he had once adored. That it looked as if he had never left it. There were beautiful red tulips in the front lawn and the willow tree that Stefan had attached a swing to it still looked the exact same. As he got out of his car and made his way up the porch stairs, his hands had shook as he began to unlock the front door and made his way inside.

The house looked as if someone had still lived in it and not at all in the messy state that he had left it when he had heartbrokenly left her, to wallow in her own despair. Stefan had spent weeks crashing at Damon's mansion of a house after he had told his brother that he never wanted to love again, that he was done with getting his heart broken.

Stefan closed the door behind him and took off his gray suit jacket, leaving it to lay on one of the dining table chairs that was in the center on the room. As he walked through the house slowly, he turned on all the lights and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed onto the handle of refrigerator and looked up at the memories that haunted him, both day and night.

A picture of him and Rebekah sat in the middle of the stainless steel fridge. She had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind, she had jumped on his back and her blonde hair had delicately laid on his shoulder as she smiled into the camera and her head was just inches away from his. It was one of his favorites of them at one point, he had just proposed and she had accepted. Damon was there and had taken the picture of the happy couple, in one of their rare moments of pure and true bliss.

Stefan gently took the magnet off of the picture and crumbled it into his hand, these memories were killing him and he hated it. Stefan hated that all he wanted to do was prove to her that he could move past it, that he could be stronger without her and that he could rebuild his now broken heart that she had shattered into a million pieces with just a sentence that was still engrained in his mind like a permanent mark.

As he opened the fridge, he smiled slightly as he saw the beers and a note that was clearly from Damon. Stefan picked up the six pack of beer and placed it on the small Island in the kitchen. He quickly opened up one of the beers and took a long sip before he read the note.

_"Little Bro. I'm sorry about Rebekah. But, I figured you could use these. Stefan, if you ever need me. I'm here for you, always have been and always will be. I love you." -Damon _

Stefan exhaled deeply as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He hated this feeling of helplessness and the heaviness that his heart had felt when he had opened the door and all he had heard was dead silence that once filled the vibrant and full of life home. This house, the one that he had bought for her, was killing him from the inside out because as much as he had hated returning, he knew that after two months of being away, that it was time to go back and face it.

Yet, there was no denying the fact that part of him had died here that day. On one of worst days of his life, when Rebekah had told him that she was leaving, that she wasn't pregnant and that she had been lying to him for the past year about having an affair. Stefan silently turned his back towards the island in the kitchen as he held his beer in his hands and drank some more, praying that he could pull himself together and get dinner started before Elena was supposed to show up.

* * *

**A/N: Heartbroken Stefan breaks my heart...hopefully Elena and him will make each other feel better... ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Soo..Here's Chapter Seven! Hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN-Unexpected Chances- **

She followed the directions that he had given her and yet she wasn't even sure if she was going in the right direction as she passed by all the suburban houses. "14018" Elena mumbled to herself as she turned down the radio that had been blasting Ron Pope's "Heartfelt Lies" from its speakers as she drove slowly and then stopped in front of a two story house that had dark colored stones in the front of it and a white wraparound porch. The lights were on and from the looks of it a black Porsche was sitting in the driveway, that's how she knew it was his house.

Elena was 10 minutes early as she parked the car by the curb and waited. She had already checked her makeup and re straightened her hair about ten times by the time she had just walked from her apartment to her car. She was nervous and it showed as her hands shook. God, she hadn't been on a date in more than a year and the worst part of it was that it was her…hunky boss and the fact that he was her ex's younger brother. "I can't be thinking about Damon right now...what the hell!" Elena mumbled in a frustrated tone as she flipped on the light in her car and fixed her makeup for the tenth time, surely she looked fine and the same, since the last time she had checked it. But, still it was nervous habit.

As Elena shut the door to her red mustang and locked it. She stood straight and straightened out the fabric on her light pink and medium length dress and then she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder as she placed her white clutch under her right arm and walked up the stairs to his house. As she stood on the porch, she could smell the flowing and abundant smell of delicious Italian food. She smiled at thought of him alone in his kitchen, cooking and probably listening to Jack Johnson as he made his way through making dinner for them.

Just as she let out a laugh at the silliness of her thought, her heart caught in her throat as she heard the door unlock and his forest green eyes meet her curious brown ones.

"Hi. You're here." Stefan commented with a smile as she felt her cheeks blush a little bit and then she cleared her throat to speak.

"Hi. Yeah, I made it. Thanks for the directions by the way...they really helped." She commented as she placed her hands onto the clutch that was under her arms and then she smiled at him sheepishly.

Elena watched as Stefan stepped out of the way and gestured for her to come in. As he did so, he once again placed his hand gently on the middle of her back which sent a slight chill down her spine.

Stefan had noticed that as she made her way through his house that she had quickly glanced at the now bare tan colored walls. "I actually just started…redecorating." He commented quietly as he made his way into the kitchen and took out a bottle of wine.

"Stefan…if this is too…I don't know…weird for you-I can just…" She began to say as he cut her off.

"None sense…Elena, don't be ridiculous. I need to move on from her…and I'm sure you need the same from my brother. So, let's just not think about them and enjoy tonight…Plus, I would hate all this good food that I made go to waste. I hope you like stuffed chicken with peppers and salad…oh and tiramisu." He told her as he found two wine glasses and poured them both a glass.

"You know…they're probably going to talk about this at the office…I mean, all of them. You're my boss Stefan…How's that going to look?" She asked him nervously as she heard him let out a loud laugh. Stefan rolled up the sleeves on his long sleeve grey button up shirt and then he gave her a smile.

"Elena, it's not a date. It's just dinner between two people who need a break. We need a break from the shit that life handed out. So, please let's sit down, drink a glass of this good red wine and eat this food I made before it gets cold." He told her as he once again gave her a smile and then guided her into the lavish dining room.

* * *

After a bottle of wine and the huge dinner that he had prepared, Elena was clearly feeling the buzz as she followed him into the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

"That was really good…Ah, the dessert…Tiramisu…delicious." She told him as she licked her lips and then smiled at him awkwardly.

"You're welcome, glad you liked it." Stefan told her in a sincere voice as he watched her move a few strands of hair from her face as she looked at him in almost a trance like state.

Maybe it was the wine. But something in the dimly light living room made him look ever more handsome as his green eyes shined in the light and he took another sip of the wine in his hands. Elena smiled at him shyly again as she watched his hand rest across the top of the couch that they sat on and as he locked his eyes with hers.

"You're beautiful." He said suddenly as her head shot up from the glance that she had locked on his hands.

"Excuse me?" She asked him. She was sure that it wasn't really him talking; he was probably feeling the buzz too. But, then again the green in his eyes had lite up when he had said those words and had seen her surprised facial expression. It put a grin on his face almost automatically.

"Dance with me?" He told her as he lifted his hand up from its resting place and got up from the side of the couch that he had been sitting on. Stefan heard Elena let out a laugh as she tried to muffle it with her hand, but failed miserably.

"We don't have any music." She commented as she got up from couch too and grabbed his warm hand into hers.

Stefan grinned even wider as he spun her around the living room. Elena suddenly felt her body crash against his muscular chest as she let out a low moan and then she smiled at him. Stefan laughed and then he lowered his hands, so that they were rested against the small of her back as he lowered his head and whispered into her ear. "We'll make our own." He smirked as he started humming to the tune of Ron Pope's "Reason to Hope." Elena smiled wider as she shook her head and tightened her grip on her hand that was resting gently on his shoulder.

"Ron Pope….for some reason, you don't look like the type of person that would listen to him." Elena observed quietly.

"You'd be surprised...The guy has a lot of soul…He's an amazing singer." Stefan shrugged as he continued the off key tune of the song, which in turn made Elena laugh a few times.

"There are a lot of things that you still have to learn about me, Elena." Stefan said.

Elena let out a laugh and then she smiled at him widely before she continued to rest her hand against his shoulder and then her eyes met his. "What's something that I don't know about you already…?" She asked curiously as she watched his eyes light up with excited as he answered her with a smirk on his face.

Elena felt Stefan lower his head towards her ear as the sound of his voice gave her chills as he whispered against her flushed skin. "When I tell a beautiful woman, That's she's beautiful…It's not the wine that's talking for me….It's truthfully from me." Stefan told her as he backed away to look up at her face.

Elena swallowed hard as she felt his hand lift from her back and then she closed her eyes as he caressed the side of her cheek. "I'm going to kiss you right now…Surely it'll be the talk of the office in the morning." Stefan commented as he let his hands linger on her warm cheeks and watched as Elena nodded her head and closed her eyes. He leaned into her slowly as he exhaled deeply and then his lips met hers.

The kiss was gentle and sweet as she parted her lips and felt his tongue search for hers. Her body shuttered as she felt his hand press against her back, pulling her closer towards him as she let a small moan past her lips. Elena felt Stefan smile against her lips as she let herself get lost into the warmth of everything that consumed her when she was around him.

But just as quickly as the kiss had started, she slowly pulled herself away from him and gently placed her small hand on his chest as she watched him open his eyes and she could tell that he was a bit disappointed that they had stopped so soon.

"Stefan.." Elena breathed as she continued to hold her hand against his chest and he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I just…" He began to say as she placed her warm hand on the side of his face and watched him close his eyes to the caress of it. Elena was losing herself in him and getting caught up in the moment, and her mind felt fuzzy from the kiss.

"I know. You just needed something to hold onto...Stefan…You're a wonderful man. But…I think that whatever we have here...We need to take it slow; if we want to make this work…I'm still-." Elena began to say as she heard him let out a half hearted laugh.

"You still love him." He observed.

"No…I mean...I'm still getting over him and I just would hate to make you the rebound guy...You know." Elena said sincerely.

She watched as Stefan shook his head and then he back away from her slightly as he placed his hands to his sides. "Well, what's fair is fair. If you want to take this slow...then, that is exactly what we will do." He told her.

"How about dinner...Again? Next week. Same place, same time?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked up at her and watched her nod her head in agreement.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Elena told him with a slight smile as she turned around and grabbed her jacket off of the couch and just when she was about to grab her purse too, she paused.

"They're going to be talking about this…at the office." She told him as she pointed at herself and then back towards him.

Elena watched as Stefan shrugged his shoulders again and he cleared his throat. "They've all been talking about me. Since, they all heard that I got divorced and that Rebekah cheated on me with her little Latin lover….Soooo….I am used to it by now."

"Well…." Elena began to say as she watched Stefan close the small distance that had now separated them and he placed his cool hands, on each side of her warm and rosy cheeks.

"Well, let's give them something to talk about, then." He commented as he locked his green eyes with hers.

"What?" She asked as she watched him look up from her eyes and then back down to her lips as he licked his own and then leaned into her and kissed her once again. The tension and pull that had brought them together in the kiss was felt by both of them as Stefan gently leaned her down onto the couch and kissed her lips with a fiery passion. He left kisses against her collarbone as Elena gasped from pleasure. She began to once again breathe him in as he gently ran his hand through her long brown hair and got lost in the moment with her.

* * *

**A/N: Giving into temptation...can't be that bad when your boss is that hot...or... can it? ;)**

**Until Next Time! **

**For updates of this story and my others...Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So..Since you all are so AWESOME and I felt like adding more to this story, because of all the requests..here it is.. Chapter Eight! **

**Oh and I don't own the Vampire Diaries of Joshua Radin's song "You Got What I need" I think it fit perfectly with this Stelena Scene 3 **

**ENJOY and THANKS FOR READING and Let me know what you think...Reviews make me smile! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT-Unexpected Chances-**

Elena grabbed at his shirt as she felt Stefan's hand linger on her hips and then she could feel his warm touch travel up her olive colored thigh that was clearly exposed. "What are you doing?" She asked him in between giggles as she left a moist kiss on the side of his jaw.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said as he gave her smile and then kissed her cheek. Just as Elena was about to protest, she felt his warm hands leave her body and she lifted up her head from the crook of his neck in total confusion.

She blinked and cleared her eyes from the hazy moment that they had just got caught up in. "Come with me." He told her as he extended his hand towards her and gave her a heartfelt smile.

Elena took his hand into hers as he lifted her up from the couch."Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see." He said as he opened the back door to his porch and intertwined their fingers as they stepped out into the cool night breeze. Elena let go of his hand as Stefan leaned into her and kissed her cheek. "Close your eyes." He whispered against her ear. She did as he said and then she felt him grab her shoulders as he gently pulled her to where he wanted her to be.

"Now, give me a few minutes and wait here." Stefan said as he watched a small smile creep onto her lips. Elena wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing. But then she heard it, the faint sound of Joshua Radin….the one song that she had always told herself that if she ever got married that she would have at her wedding. As she waited for him, she heard the faint sound of his voice singing along to the song that sent chills down her spine.

_When I see you it's a beautiful world… But when you're gone, I want you in my arms.. I'm telling you the last time ….Baby you, you got what I need Baby you, you got my sunshine…It's a simplest thing, Always so hard to see.. I want to be The one and only making you feel love.. Oh darling I need love It's all I can dream of…._

She giggled as she heard the sound continue to play and then she heard Stefan's faint voice tell her that she could open her eyes. Just when she did, she gasped. The back porch was all lit up with white holiday lights and there was a small patio that he had cleared out and made into a big enough dance floor; just for the two of them. There were pink lilies that covered the sides of the makeshift dance floor and Elena smiled even wider, they were her favorite flowers.

"When did you-?" She began to ask as she watched Stefan appear from behind her and wrap his arms around her tightly. "This is my way of saying Thank you for helping me." He said in a broken voice as he turned her around in his arms, so that she was facing him.

"Helping you with what?" She asked curiously.

"Before, I met you. I was a mess. Your making me realized that it's okay to move on…that it's okay to fall in love again." He told her with a grin on his face.

Elena reached up and touched his face with her fingertips as she gazed into his eyes and could see something that she hadn't seen these past few days when she had look over at him, happiness.

Stefan cleared his throat as he grabbed her hand into his once again and helped her down the stairs towards the small dance floor. "Damon told me that you love to dance..And, since we didn't have any music earlier...I figured that this is my way of making up for it." He commented as she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her chin into his shoulder. Elena inhaled deeply and then she felt Stefan wrap his arms around her tightly as they sway back and forth to her favorite lyrics. _Baby you; you got what I need… Baby you, you got my sunshine…._

* * *

She wasn't sure how long they had been dancing on the porch. Her, in her bare feet and him in his socks. Until Stefan exhaled deeply and she knew that it was probably getting too late.

Elena lifted her head up slightly from his shoulder as she locked her eyes with his. "Don't go…Elena, please…give me tonight to prove to you that I'm nothing like him." Stefan said softly as he lifted his hand and caressed the side of her face. He watched as she closed her eyes to his touch, as he brought his lips to hers.

She felt light in his arms as he kissed her breathlessly. She kissed him back with just as much fire and passion as she felt her legs being lifted off the ground and she giggled as she realized what he was doing. Stefan had lifted her up in his arms, as he smiled at her and then watched as her eyes softened. Elena wrapped her small arms around his neck as he took them back into the house, slamming the door shut with his foot as he held onto her tighter and once again pressed his lips softly to hers. He felt her arms grab for the buttons on his grey shirt as he hoisted her towards his chest more and then he made his way up the stairs into his bedroom.

"Someone's eager." He laughed as he felt her smile against his lips and then she exhaled deeply. "You have no idea…" She told him as she gave him a sinister smile.

Stefan laughed as he helped her unzip her pink dress. He kissed the back of her shoulder as heard her exhale and then he watched as she stepped out of her dress, leaving her in nothing more than her matching red lace bra and panties. Stefan licked his lips at the sight of her long brown hair and those smoldering eyes as he moved closer towards her and pushed her up against the wall, kissing every inch of skin that he could find.

Elena giggled as she moaned from pleasure and then she placed her hands into his hair as he lifted his face to hers and gave her a knowing look. "It's okay…I'm okay with this." She told him reassuringly as she leaned into him and kissed his lips franticly.

Elena felt her body being pushed up against a wall in his room as she heard a groan escape his lips and she worked on taking off his button up t-shirt and then moved quickly to unbuttoning his pants. Within minutes, the heat of a moment that was only supposed to be "between friends" became so much more as she felt her legs wrap around his waistline and then he moved them gently to his bed. Elena felt the back of her knees against his mattress as he laid her down and gazed into her eyes.

She once again reached up to touch his face as he stopped her arm. Trailing light kisses up and down her skin as she closed her eyes and then she felt him adjust himself onto the bed beside her as he pulled her towards him. Elena let out a laugh once again as she felt Stefan wrap his arms around her and then he gently pinned her under him. "Let me love you." He whispered against her now flushed skin as she felt herself get lost in the intoxicating and all consuming scent of him.

* * *

After making love, they laid in the dimly lit room, wrapped up in a grey sheet of satin. Elena had rested her head against his chest as she listened quietly to his heart beat. She felt him stir as he cleared his throat and pulled her closer towards him. The intoxicating smell of pine and what she thought was maybe dove soap. She smiled and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Yet, she could swear that her heart had skipped a beat when she felt him pull her closer and she heard him exhale deeply.

Elena once again rested her head against him as she traced her fingertips against the dark ink on his shoulder. She traced the rose tattoo slowly and then she smiled as she watched his eyelids flutter open and a sleepy smile crossed his lips.

"Having fun?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

Elena laughed as she continued to trace the rose and then she watched as Stefan stopped her hand and brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them gently.

"Where did you get this?" She asked him in a curious tone.

She watched as he smiled and then for a moment, he looked as if he was remembering the exact time that he had gotten the tattoo. He cleared his throat as he traced his own finger tips up and down her right arm and then he exhaled deeply as he began to explain.

"I got it to remember my mother…they were strict with us. But, we had our good moments and so, after I had left home and not looked back. I got it to give me a reminder of where I came from…Rose. My mother's name was Rose." He smiled sadly as he gave her a slight frown and then he watched as she propped herself up with her elbows to look at him.

"That's a beautiful gesture." She commented quietly as she moved a strand of her hair from her face and looked back at him. Stefan had a memorized look on his face as he lifted up her chin with his finger tips and gazed into her eyes. "I could think of something that is even more beautiful than the ink on my arm." He told her as he brought her lips to his and kissed her gently, all the while savoring the taste of her in his mouth.

As Elena felt his lips against hers, she felt her heart skip a beat. As she thought about how for the first time, since her ex-boyfriend and the hurt that he had brought along with him, that she was finally falling for Stefan and he was giving her the hope that she had searched for, for so long. The hope that it was okay to be loved again and that she could be safe doing so. "I think I'm falling for you." She said softly as she felt him smile against her lips and then he once again pulled her and the covers that covered her naked body towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's Chapter Nine! Enjoy & Thanks for Reading! :) **

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE **

He woke up alone as he stretched out his arms and quickly noticed the cold spot on the mattress that she had been occupying all the way up until a certain point. Stefan didn't need to call out her name to know that Elena had probably felt embarrassed for sleeping with him, especially since he was her boss. She had probably left only a few hours ago because the pillow that she had been laying on was still slightly warm to the touch.

He got up slowly as he wondered what she must have been thinking when she had fallen asleep in his arms and he hadn't let her go from them at all, during the night. He smiled to himself as he lifted his sore and tired body up from the mattress and walked into his bathroom to take a shower and reluctantly wash the scent of her off of his body.

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning when she walked into her half still packed and boxed up apartment. She felt like she hadn't been home in days as she turned the lights on in the living room and watched as the lights flickered on. But just as she had breathed a sigh of relief for leaving his house without having to face the embarrassing fact that she had slept with him…too soon.

Elena heard her cell phone in the pocket of her black jacket buzz with life. "It's six thirty in the morning...who would be calling me now." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed the buzzing cell phone and answered it with an annoyed tone.

"So, I leave for New Zealand on vacation and that's how you treat your best friend…classy, Elena." She commented with what Elena knew was a roll of Bonnie's hazel colored eyes. Her best friend since childhood, the one who had encouraged Elena to take the job in Downtown Chicago and because of her, Elena had accepted the challenge of starting a new chapter in her life.

"I'm sorry; I had a late night…Ha." Elena told her with a slight laugh and then she heard Bonnie gasp with surprise.

"Was that a sex laugh….like you know, when some girls have that whole…after glow." She commented as she heard Elena let out another laugh.

"Sex Laugh? Bonnie. You've been out of the states too long…so, When are you coming home?" She asked her curiously.

"Not so fast. You first tell me that you had a late night last night and then you laugh all…giggly and..warm…Who is he…God, I hope it's not Damon!" Bonnie commented as she let out a breath and waited for her best friend's response.

"God No! Damon? Bonnie, you seem to forget that Damon and Caroline are engaged and he gave her a rock the size of grape that she seems to flash and wave around only when I'm in their vicinity…So, No..It is definitely, not Damon." Elena corrected quickly.

"So, then who it the guy that is making my best friend all…giddy?" Bonnie asked, trying to fish for as much information as possible.

"It's Damon's brother….his brother. Stefan." Elena replied quietly and then she shook her head when she heard Bonnie let out a loud gasp.

"Stefan Salvatore! The Lawyer! I thought he was divorced or whatever…..How long has this been going on?" Bonnie asked.

"Umm…since, I started working for him as his assistant…about a week ago." Elena said in a shy tone and then she heard Bonnie let out a small chuckle.

"A week ago? Elena, have you lost your mind! What's everyone at that office going to say?" Bonnie asked as she let out an exhaled breath and then she heard Elena inhale deeply.

"I guess, I'll find out when I get there." Elena commented as she looked over at the roman clock on her wall and noticed that she still had an hour before she faced what she surely knew would be the gossip mill or what she liked the think of it more as…the firing squad!

* * *

The drive to work had been tense and it made things even worse as she had looked up and saw that the only elevator option that she had was occupied with the one person that she didn't want to hear any ridicule from.

"What a beau-ti-ful morning!" Damon commented as he watched her step into the elevator and then she sighed in a loud annoyed tone.

"Good Morning, Damon." Elena addressed him as she watched the elevator door close and she cursed herself for not taking the stairs up to the fifth floor.

"So….How was it sleeping with my brother last night…I'm sure that he had the same affect on you that he had, had on Rebekah…all those years ago…Treating you, just like you wanted to be treated. Oh and his smooth way with words…Wow, even gives me a chill down my spine." Damon mocked her as he watched her body tense at his hurtful and clearly jealous words.

"Who said that I slept with him?" Elena shot back.

"So, you're not denying it. Good, that reminds me...I need to tell Caroline that she owns me $20. Because, I was right…it didn't take very long for you two to hook up and I'm sure it didn't take very long for those…tingling feels to get in the way. Aren't they pesky...Elena." Damon told her as he turned towards her and he could tell that he had just hit a nerve, she was pissed.

Just as Elena had opened her mouth to retort an answer back at her clearly annoying ex-boyfriend, the doors to the elevator opened and Damon walked out of it with one hand on his briefcase and the other in his pocket. But, right before he turned to walk down the hallway to his office, Damon turned to her with a smirk on his lips. "You have a good day now!"

Elena watched as the elevator doors closed and she huffed out a breath that she had been holding. "That son of a bitch!" She mumbled as she felt the elevator stop and then she made her way towards his office with what she knew wasn't going to be a pleasant mood, once she laid her eyes on him.

* * *

Stefan had been sitting in his leather chair, getting ready for the Jennings case when his head shot up from the sound of her angry voice and the clicking of her black heels against the wooden floors that ran through his office.

"You told your bother!" Elena said in an accusatory tone.

He watched as her bright red cheeks flared with anger and he could tell that someone or something that was said had clearly upset her. Yet, he had no idea what the hell she was even doing in his office or what she was talking about, then it clicked.

"About us? No…Elena, I would nev-." Stefan began to say, trying to defend himself.

"Your just like him…You told me that you weren't. Damn it! How could I have been so stupid, I slept with you and you told me that you weren't like him…that you were different." Elena said as tears started to pool in her eyes and she watched as Stefan got up from his chair and then made his way towards her, slowly.

"I'm not like him. Elena, I swear. I never told Damon…I wouldn't do-." He began to say as she threw her arms up in frustration.

"Right..But, you know what Stefan. I was an idiot to believe you…to think that this would work and I was really drunk last night. So, I'm sorry..I can't do this..I can't start this with you because if I do…There's no going back." Elena said as she wrapped her arms around her waist and then watched as Stefan exhaled a breath and then stepped closer to her.

"You're scared…That's what this is. You think that I'm going to hurt you, like he did. I'm not him, Elena. What do I need to do or say for you to believe me?" Stefan asked her anxiously as he watched the tears that had been pooled over in her brown eyes, spill over and her red cheeks got even a deeper shade of red.

"I'm taking a personal day. I can't do this right now…I can't be here." She commented as she quickly turned towards the door to his office and placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it gently as she watched it open half way.

"When are you going to let someone have the chance of getting to know you…When are you going to let someone love you for who you are and not just give you sympathy for your past. We all have one Elena, it just depends how you work through it." Stefan commented as he placed his hands to his sides and watched her turn towards him again.

Her brown eyes glistened with tears and her voice was raw and every word was filled with emotion when she walked towards him and gave him a harsh look. "Oh, a past...Right, it does depend how we work through it..But, some of us don't hold onto ghosts…kind of like you are with Rebekah...She left you, Stefan. Deal with it!" Elena said in rude tone as she turned on her heels and walked out of his office, leaving Stefan with a stone like expression on his face and his green eyes filling with anger at her words.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me...There will be some tension in this story...because we all know that not all love can be roses all the time and that everyone has to get though the hard stuff...and Plus, I just loved writing the last part especially. ;)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN-Unexpected Chances-**

"I'm scared...What the hell! I am not scared." Elena told herself as she walked out of his office and towards the ladies room. She was too flustered to leave yet and first, she needed to cool down before she left the law firm and blew up at someone else. But, just as she turned the corner to enter the bathrooms, she bumped into a brunette with a black leather jacket and tight skinny jeans on. Elena took a double take at the young woman that she had bumped into and took in her curly brown hair with blonde and caramel highlights and her huge brown eyes that looked identical to hers.

"Oh my god. I am such a klutz….Do I know you?" Elena asked in a curious tone as she watched the young woman with her similar features twirl a piece of her curly brown hair in between her slim fingers.

"No. I've never seen you before in my life…Now, would you excuse me and move. I have someplace to be." Katherine replied as Elena watched her walk off and go out of her view, down the hall.

* * *

Stefan had his back turned towards the door as he took a phone call from Ms. Jennings. She had called him frantic, because the CPS workers had came to take her daughter from her in the middle of the night and had told her that she wouldn't be seeing her until the trial would begin which was set for two weeks.

"Miss Jennings. They can't do that with Lacey. Please, calm down. I will have one of my associates look into it as soon as I can. Listen, until then…do not talk with anyone until I meet with you. Please, everything will be fine." He reassured her.

"I just-." Stefan began to say just as he heard the familiar sound of a pair of women's heels clicking and getting closer towards him. Stefan didn't turn around though, instead he told Ms. Jennings that he had to go and that he would be calling her in the morning to check on things.

But as he heard the tapping of nails on the front of his desk, he forced himself to turn around and when he finally did. He came face to face with those doe-brown eyes and that devious smirk on the woman that he was least expecting to see again.

"Katherine." Stefan stated matter a factly.

Katherine once again twirled her hair between her fingers and then replied with a smirk on her face. "Of course, it's me..expecting someone else?…Did you miss me darling?" She asked in a suggestive tone as she walked over to where Stefan was sitting behind his desk and sat on the opposite edge of it with a smile from ear to ear on her face.

* * *

Elena didn't know what to think as she stormed out of the law firm and then went straight out to the parking garage to her car. As she walked all she could think about were the words that he had told her that night that she had been at his house. The way his lips met hers in a fiery kiss and the sweet way his hands had held her tight when she had stirred in his arms from over thinking about what she had just done. Yet, she didn't regret it. But, Elena knew that Stefan could never be a "rebound" guy and if she actually wanted to ever be in a proper relationship with him. Then, they would both need to agree to taking it completely slow and totally starting over.

As she hopped into her car and turned the ignition on, her mind screamed at her to go back and apologize. To tell him that she was sorry for her stupid outburst and that it was just Damon's idiotic words that had gotten her all pissed and riled up, like they usually always did. She slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration as she turned off the engine of the car and then opened the driver's side door half way to get some air. She needed to think about what she was going to say and how she was going to say it before she went all the way up there and made herself look like a total idiot.

Elena checked her eye makeup and her hair as she huffed out a breath and then stepped out of her car and began walking back towards his office. The elevator ride up the fifth floor was quiet and thankfully empty. Which gave her enough time to rehearse in her head, what she was going to say to Stefan. Once she saw him face to face.

* * *

Katherine had sprawled out her legs on Stefan's sofa as he gawked at her and then cleared his throat to speak. "I want you to leave, NOW! Because, if you don't go...It won't take very long for me to pick up this phone and dial the cops!" He told in her in a threatening tone as he watched her get up from her seat on the sofa, with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know you want me here…" Katherine purred as she slowly walked over to where he was sitting and brushed her hands against the mahogany colored desk. "You wouldn't dare." She frowned as she got closer and then sat on the left side edge of the desk.

Stefan gave her a stern look as his eyes locked with hers and then he spoke in a warning tone without hesitation. "Do you want to make a bet on that, Katherine? I told Rebekah the same thing that I am going to tell you. Katherine, I have never loved you and I never will! Also, if you don't leave in the next five minutes…you can be sure that I will find you another cute…girly cell mate, in the county jail. Because, that's where you'll be heading if I ever lay my eyes on you again." He spat.

Katherine blinked her long and thick eyelashes at him in confusion and then she slowly got up from the spot on the desk. "Fine…Then. Suit yourself. But, Whenever it is that you get bored with whomever it is that you are pinning over…You'll call me, I can bet on that, Stefan." Katherine told him with a disappointed tone as she grabbed her coat and he watched her swaying her long legs on purpose as she closed the door behind her and left his office.

* * *

Elena had just about turned the corner to his office when she suddenly crashed into someone. She thankfully caught her balance as she looked up at the young woman and then she gasped when she noticed that it was the same girl from the bathroom incident from earlier in the morning.

"Oh wow you really are a klutz!" She told her.

Elena smiled uncomfortable when she heard the young woman laugh and then she picked herself up off of the ground. "Yeah, I am so sorry." Elena said apologetically.

"Oh, Don't worry about it….But, you do look familiar…Have we met before?" Katherine asked her as she straightened out her white t-shirt and watched as Elena shook her head no.

"Well, I guess it's time I introduce myself. I'm Katherine Peirce, A friend of Stefan Salvatore's." She told Elena as she watched her shake her hand tightly. She could see the confusion clearly in Elena's eyes as she watched Elena look up at her and then back up at the place that she had come out of…Stefan's Office.

* * *

**A/N: Here's Chapter TEN! Hope you all Enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think..Love it? Hate it...Wish I'd get rid of Katherine by now...? ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates to my stories: Green_Eyes1989 **

**THANKS FOR READING & UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-Unexpected Chances- **

Her brown eyes had only seen a flash of red as she walked past the perfectly styled hair and skinny jeans bitch that had just introduced herself as Katherine Pierce.

Elena didn't even knock on the door as she pulled on the door to his office. She really wasn't even sure what the hell she was going to tell him once she watched him look up at her with a confused expression on his perfectly clean shaven face.

"I thought that you were going to-"Stefan began to say as Elena cut him off.

"I just met Katherine, Who is she? Oh and why did she have this stupid glistening look of mischief in her eyes when she told me that she was your friend.. Your lover..What is she to you!" She asked him in a demanding tone as she placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently as she heard Stefan clear his throat and then he locked his eyes with hers.

"I can explain..I promise." He told her as he looked her over. She was fuming with angry…maybe it was jealousy even.

"Are you jealous?" Stefan asked her with a chuckle as he saw her scrunched her nose at him in frustration as she shook her head. "No, not one bit." Elena lied.

"Your jealous and scared…Elena you're not that hard to read. You've got this pissed off streak about you. Look, Katherine isn't a threat to you." He said reassuringly.

"Well, then..Why did she get all starry eyed when she said your name in this disgustingly seductive way." She asked him.

"That's what I'll explain. I promise…just give me the chance. Tonight?" Stefan asked with a hopeful tone.

"Fine! But, just friends…I'm still pissed off at you." Elena commented in an irritated tone as she watched Stefan give her a smirk.

"We'll see about that." He told her confidently as he watched her turn on her heels and leave his office without another word.

* * *

Hours later as Stefan looked through a stake of documents for his upcoming trial. He heard another knock and then the door flung open, before he could even say come in. Damon made his way into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Brother! You work to hard…Wanna go out?" Damon asked him as he eyed the stack of papers that were now scattered across Stefan's desk.

"Damon…I have plans." Stefan told him.

Damon rolled his eyes and knitted his eye brows together as he looked his brother over and then walked over and sat down in a chair that was in the corner of the room. "So, Did Rebekah ever sign those papers? I know how much you want to get rid of her and that stunt you pulled…I heard about that. Look, Stefan. Maybe dating Elena isn't the best way to you know…get over Rebekah." Damon told him as he leaned into the chair more and laced his fingers behind his head.

He watched as Stefan shook his head and then huffed out a breath. "Who said I was dating Elena. We've gone out a few times and we're just…friends." Stefan said as he briefly looked at his brother and then back down at the document that was in front of him.

"That's not what I heard." Damon commented.

"What? You're hearing things…Ha. Shit, from who?" Stefan asked.

"Does it matter from who…I just suggest that you keep your personal life out of the office…Maybe start with not sleeping with your new assistant…After not even one week of her being on the job." Damon told him with a shrug of the shoulders as he placed his hands on his knees and then got up from the chair that he had been sitting in and looked over at Stefan. Damon could tell that he had hit a nerve within his little brother and he was enjoying every minute of watching Stefan squirm.

"Damon, Who told you?" Stefan tried to ask him again, but he just watched as Damon lifted his eyebrows at him and shook his head. "I was sworn to secrecy….Told him that I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Him? Who is he!" Stefan said as he got up from behind his desk and walked over to Damon's side, determination in his eyes as he gave his brother a stern look.

"Ha…Ask your new assistant…What she's been hiding…or who for that matter." Damon told him as he laughed it off as if he had said nothing at all, and then walked out of the room with a sinister grin on his face.

* * *

It was only 12:30 and the time seemed to be going way slower than he had hoped as Stefan walked out the office and ran down the stairs. He needed to get out of there to get some of the sun and fresh air that had been circulating around the whole day, but he had been so swamped with the Jennings's case that once he noticed that he couldn't stay focused anymore, he knew he needed a break. It was his signal to get up and step away from the work that had been consuming him for a while now.

Yet, as he walked past Wilmington & Collins, he crossed the street and made his way towards the only place in the busy Chicago downtown area where he felt like he could think clearly. After all, it was definitely what he had needed since he had Damon's words from earlier swirling in his head.

He was pissed off at himself and he was pissed off at their situation because if she had just been a girl that he had bumped into without the fact that she worked at Wilmington & Collins and had long ago dated his older brother. Then maybe their lives would have been crossing at a perfect time, maybe it wouldn't be so complicated and they could just be together without all the obstacles they were facing. Yet, Stefan couldn't help but think about that fact that since he had met her, just weeks ago...She had already started to make a impression on him that stuck with him. Even, when he would lay in his bed in the middle of the night and let his mind wonder, he would somehow always think about her.

Just as Stefan made his way to a bench and sat down. He inhaled the smell of the afternoon air and took in the sunlight that hit his skin and made him instantly relaxed. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to clear his head. But just as he did so, he heard that familiar and soft voice.

"You come down here too?" She asked him with a smile on her beautiful face as her long brown hair blew in the wind. There was no denying that Elena walking up behind him was a surprise. But what seemed to surprise him most was that when he heard her calming at relaxed voice, his chest tightened and his heart beat picked up.

* * *

**A/N: Hey All!**

**So, I have finally had some time to update..I've had some computer troubles and so hopefully it will get better. Anyways, Hope you all like this update. It is sort of short..But, I wanted to post at least something :) **

**THANKS so much for all the reviews! Hope you all like this & Enjoy it!**

**-Until next time!-**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE-Unexpected Chances- **

Elena walked up to him and sat down. She wasn't even sure where to begin because she was still fuming inside from her disagreement with Stefan. But, when she looked over at him, she could tell that his mind was elsewhere.

"Are you seeing someone else?" He asked her suddenly, breaking the tension filled air around them and looking out towards the small waves that passed through in the water.

"What?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I mean, I know that you and I aren't officially dating. But, I like you...a lot and I want to start over…If you're dating someone else, how am I supposed to do that?" He asked her as he turned towards her, placing his arm behind her on the back of the bench that they sat on.

"Who told you I was dating someone?" Elena asked him in curious tone.

Stefan's silence seemed almost deafening as Elena leaned over to try to look him in the eyes. But, he instead avoided her gaze. "My brother." He said softly.

"Damon? Oh No." She sighed as she placed her hands in her lap and leaned back to look over at the water that was hitting against some rocks that were close to the grassy shoreline.

"I can explain. But, first will you do something for me?" Elena asked him as she watched his body tense as he turned his head to look at her.

"Sure, what do you want?" He asked.

"Tell me, who Katherine Pierce is and why was she leaving your office this morning?" She questioned.

"Ha…You met Katherine. Ohh, Great! Where do I start?" Stefan asked as he placed his hands above his head in frustration and leaned back into the bench.

Elena remained silent as she watched Stefan try to gather his thoughts and then he cleared his throat. "Katherine is an ex-girlfriend of sorts. After Rebekah left me, I dated her for a few months. But, the girl hasn't accepted that I'm not interested in her. I mean, she's pretty. But, she's totally not my type." He explained.

"So, she's like stalking you or something?" Elena asked him with a curious tone.

"You could say that…more like she pops up out of nowhere and tries to ruin me starting up anything with another beautiful woman." He told her truthfully.

Elena smiled at that and then she lifted up her hand to stop him from explaining further. "Why don't you just file a restraining order or arrest her?" She asked him.

Stefan let out a laugh as he looked over at her. "Elena, I've tried believe me...The only way to get away from Katherine is to throw her in a jail cell and have her stay there!" Stefan told her sternly as he shifted in his seat.

"So, why don't you?" She asked.

Stefan let out a sigh as he chuckled at her question. "Because, Katherine always manages to find a way around it. It's like she knows someone in the damn police department that helps her avoid any charges or anything like that." He explained as he watched Elena's facial expression harden.

"That's ridiculous..Who could she possibly know that helps her avoid getting a restraining order against her. She's technically harassing you!" Elena nearly shouted as her face got red with a slight hint of anger. It pissed her off that Katherine wouldn't just let Stefan live his life in peace.

"I have no idea." He commented softly.

"So, Can we talk about this thing that Damon mentioned..?" Stefan asked her in a stern voice.

"Well, since we are technically starting over and taking this slow...not to mention being honest. Why not? I'm not dating anyone Stefan and I like you too. I want to see where this goes with you. But, I need us to take whatever it is that is going on between us and take it slower." She told him candidly.

"If you're not dating anyone, then why did Damon tell me that you were or that-." He began to say as Elena cut him off.

"I did date a guy that was Damon's best friend. This was at a company fundraiser and I was trying to get over Damon with him. I was a mess after I Damon and I broke up and I just needed someone to hang out with...instead of going alone. But, it back fired because Damon became jealous and irate at that fact that I was there with some other guy. I mean, now the two guys hate each other…But, oh my god." Elena said suddenly as she watched Stefan look at her with an alarmed expression on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

Elena ran her hands through her hair and then let out a drawn out breath. "Damn it! I totally forgot that Matt had said that he lived in your part of town…I mean, Shit!" She cursed.

"The guy you dated for a while lives in my neighborhood and he must of seen you at my house…Don't you think that's a little farfetched?" Stefan asked her.

"Not when Damon and Matt used to be best friends and now they can't stand each other because of me. It's they're way of getting back at me for breaking up their close bond." She explained.

"That's ridiculous…I mean, maybe they were just using you as an excuse to really hide that they didn't really want to be friends anymore." Stefan tried to say, hoping to calm her nerves.

"Stefan, with them…anything is possible. They were best friends all throughout college and then a girl tore them apart…me. Look, I will explain more soon. Right now, I need to go and finish some unsettled business." Elena told him as she stood up and fixed her wrinkled clothing before fast walking away from the bench and leaving Stefan sitting where she had found him.

* * *

Elena made her way into Wilmington & Collins as she by passed all the people who were coming out of the building. She quickly ran up the stairs and made her way to his office. Elena didn't give a crap if he was in a conference or talking to someone of the phone; she needed to settle this once in for all.

She quickly opened the door and then she saw his smirk and that surprised smile of his that seemed to make his eyes glisten. "You're cute when you're pissed." He commented with a laugh. But, Elena wasn't having any of his jokes, she was fuming.

"Have you not learned that I don't give a damn about you anymore! Damon you hurt me with sleeping with Caroline! Caroline of all people…a person I used to call my best friend." Elena nearly shouted as she closed the door shut behind her.

Damon looked her over and then smiled. "Oh and you never hurt me...the fundraiser and you going there with Matt. God, Elena you are such a hypocrite." He scoffed.

"A hypocrite? Your one to talk! Let's get this clear and straightened out. Stay away from me and anyone that I date! Because, it is none of your damn business as to who I see or who I sleep with! Understood?" She said angrily.

Damon nodded and then he smiled at her with a wide grin. "Should I relay this information to Matt too…I mean, that is if you don't want any more office drama with your little budding relationship with my brother." He commented as he lifted his feet up on his desk and leaned back into his leather office chair.

"You tell Matt to stay the hell away from me too! Oh and for the record, I never slept with Matt…that's something that you made up and began to believe!" Elena shot back as she glared at him and then stormed out of his office, shutting the door forcefully as she closed the door behind her and Damon watched as the walls in his office rattled a bit.

* * *

**A/N: Oh uh, Elena really ripped into Damon..I think that he deserved it though. ;) **

**Matt and Damon used to be friends...? Wait, what? Woah...**

**Anyways, Hope you all liked the little Stefan/ Elena honesty moment! :D **

**THANKS FOR READING AND UNTIL NEXT TIME! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** Hey All! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But, I've kind of been busy. Anyways, Here's Chapter 13! Hope you all enjoy it. oh and by the way my next update will do a time jump (approx. 4 months later) I think that it will good, because I kind of want to get the story line moving forward more. :) **

**Anyways, Enjoy & Please leave me a review of what you think. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN-Unexpected Chances **

It had been nearly two weeks since Elena had seen Damon at work or even talked to him after she had learned that he was the one spreading the office gossip around the 3rd and 5th floor of Wilmington & Collins.

Yet, Stefan had tried to calm her nerves and tell her with his soothing words, to not worry about what everyone else was going to think. She still was pretty pissed off that Damon would stoop that low and tell everyone about her personal life.

"It wasn't fair what he did!" She told Stefan as she leaned her head against his arm as they sat on the sofa in his office.

"I know. But, Elena. He's always been like that and he's not going to change for anyone. I'm not defending Damon at all but when I actually tried to talk to him about all the shit that he's pulled these last few days, he just blew me off and told me that he had to go. He even had the nerve to talk like he had no idea what I was even talking to him about." Stefan explained in a flustered tone as he took his free hand and rested it gently on her knee cap.

"I know he's always been a jerk. But, really. I never went around the office and told everyone that he was sleeping around with Caroline. I mean, I did have a bit of a freak out when I saw them in one of the elevator's and I yelled at both of them like a total crazy ex-girlfriend..Ha, now that I think about it, it was pretty ridiculous to yell at someone in a public place like that. Especially, my own work place." She explained as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Hey, enough about Damon and Caroline. Go out with me tonight?" Stefan told her with a slight grin on his face as he changed the subject.

"Stefan, I don't..." She began to say as he placed his finger onto her lips, silencing her instantly.

"Sh...I don't give a damn what they're going to say. All I care about is whether you're going to agree or not. Because, if you don't then I'll probably have to go kick Damon's ass and make him realize that even though I am his younger brother..he can't screw around with my life." Stefan told her simply as he leaned into her and gave her a sweet slow kiss.

Stefan smiled slightly at her as he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and then he asked in a serious tone. "Go out with me and make me a happy guy..Let's start over." Stefan told her.

Elena nodded her head at him as she leaned her forehead against his."Okay, I'd like that." She told him as she leaned into him and kissed his soft pink lips.

* * *

It's not like he had thought it through when he had told her that he wanted to start over with her. But, Stefan had planned their whole night out and he surely didn't want anything to ruin it. That was until he got a phone call from Rebekah's divorce lawyer.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm sorry to be calling you so late at night, this is Robert Morrison, I'm Rebekah Mikealson's lawyer. But, I wanted to inform you of my client's latest demands." He bickered over the phone.

"Demands? Last time I checked, Rebekah and I were getting a divorce and she told me that she didn't want anything. That I could have it all." Stefan told him as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Is that so? That's not what she told me this afternoon when I met with her in my office. Look, Mr. Salvatore. My client wants the house. Plain and simple. It will be included into the settlement along with the $500,000 in emotional damages." He informed him.

"Emotional Damages? For what? Look, Robert or whatever your name is. She cheated on me and now she's acting like the victim here. I swear I didn't do anything to her and I don't owe her anything." Stefan tried to explain as he heard the lawyer exhale deeply.

"Mr. Salvatore, That's not what she told me. Look, I suggest that you speak with her about whatever it is that your both claiming. But, I'm just letting you know that our next meeting is tomorrow morning at 9am. If you want to dispute her claims, I suggest that you get yourself a lawyer and show up." He told him in an agitated tone.

"That's funny. You would think that since you and Rebekah were working against me to take everything I've worked hard for, that she would of told you a small bit of information that you seem to be missing...Robert..Mr. Morrison. I am a lawyer! Have a nice night and I will be showing up tomorrow. Oh and by the way, tell my ex-wife to make a list of the things she wants to ripe out from under me..I'm sure she hasn't thought of it all. Good bye now!" Stefan told him in an angry tone as he angrily threw his cell phone onto the couch and watched as it bounced onto the hard wood floor with a loud thud.

"Over my dead body is she taking the damn house!" He said under his breath as he walked into the kitchen and just as he was about to open the fridge to grab a beer. The door bell rang and he remembered that he was supposed to be going out with Elena.

Stefan was still dressed in his suit from work. The tie that was around his neck from earlier in the day was sitting on the dining room table and the jacket that he had worn was on a chair, hanging loosely from one side of it. He was dressed in his black slacks and a white button up t-shirt, the sleeves were rolled up half way and the top few buttons were opened, showing off his toned muscles and tan skin.

He instantly smiled as he heard another knock from the front door and then he quickly jogged over to it, opening the door briskly. Stefan's foul mood automatically faded when his eyes caught a glimpse of her dark brown eyes and that heartwarming smile on her lips.

"Hi." She said simply as she wrapped her arms around him and heard him exhale a heavy breath.

Elena quickly stepped back from him as she looked him over in confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Stefan shook his head as he locked his eyes with hers and gave her his best "I'm fine" smile. "Nothing." He said with a shrug of his shoulders as he came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you and this right here, just made whatever I had going on earlier a hell of a lot better." Stefan explained as he leaned into her and kissed her softly.

He broke their kiss as he lingered closer to her and whispered into Elena's ear. "God, your beautiful." He told her as he felt her arms tighten around him.

"And, you're one of the sweetest guys I know." She told him as she hugged him.

Stefan held her as he exhaled deeply and then stepped back from her. "Okay, so let me get dressed and then we'll go out. Starting over, the theme of tonight." He explained as he turned to wink at her.

Elena laughed as she gently wrapped her arm around his waist and they entered back inside the house, shutting the door behind them.

"So, can I at least know where your planning on taking me?" Elena asked him as she watched him ascend half way up the stairs.

"Nope. Sorry, I don't give away surprises. But, I can tell you one thing...It's going to be good." He told her with a smile as he disappeared upstairs and out of her view.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed after Stefan had descended down the stairs and found Elena sitting on his couch with what looked like a photo album in her hands.

He tilted his head to the side as he stood behind the couch and just watched her examining each picture. "You loved her and she loved you at one point in time..didn't you?" She asked him without turning around to look over at his reaction to her question.

"Yeah, we did." He said in a slow and almost strangled sounding voice.

"So, why is she trying so hard to ruin your life?" Elena asked as she finally closed the album that was in her lap and placed it on the coffee table, turning in her spot on the couch to be face to face with Stefan.

"I don't know. I wish I knew, just so we can put it to rest already. Look, um. I'm sorry that I wasn't ready by the time that you showed up. I was actually taking a call from Rebekah's lawyer. She wants to take the house and every damn thing that I've worked my ass off for and the shitty thing is that part of me just wants to hand it all over, to give up and have her take it all. But, then there's the other part of me that wants to fight her and not allow her to have a damn cent of anything of mine." He explained in a calm manner as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Elena.

Elena cleared her throat as she gave him a saddened look. "You can't let her do that. You worked hard for everything in here and it would be like giving up if you let her take it all away just like that." She told him in a slight reassuring tone.

"I have a meeting with her lawyer early in the morning." He commented suddenly as he leaned his back into the couch and placed his hand over the back of the couch, around Elena's shoulders.

"So, then. Why don't we just stay in, But no talk about our ex's. Our date night can wait..Plus, I'm enjoying this moment right now." Elena told him as she leaned into Stefan and placed her head on his shoulder, intertwining her fingers together with his free hand.

"I like that idea." Stefan told her softly as he leaned into her and kissed the top of her head, exhaling deeply as he thought about how much easier his life would have turned out if he would of married someone like Elena and not Rebekah, the ex-wife who was trying to sabotage him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Hey All! So here's Chapter 14! Like I said before, this update has a four month time jump in it. Anyways. Please let me know what you think about it. Reviews mean a whole lot to me and I do take them all into consideration even if they are suggestions about my stories. They also help me want to write better :) So let me know. If you Love it or Hate it?**

**As Always, Thanks for Reading & Enjoy!**

**-Until Next Time.- **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-Unexpected Chances-**

**_Four Months Later..._**

He had tried so hard to be patient with Rebekah and her lawyer, Robert for the last four months, that his patience was wearing thin and he was getting sick and tired of all the cancellations and rescheduling that they were doing. But, Stefan had taken the day off because of his morning's appointment with Rebekah's lawyer and he was coming to his last straw with this whole settlement crap because every time he had anticipated meeting with his ex-wife or that no good lawyer that she had hired to represent her, they would cancel on him without much of a reason.

The fact that they had been playing games with him, pissed him off and he almost hadn't answered his cell phone this morning. That was until they had called him early, begging for a meeting with him. They had told Stefan that they wanted an emergency meeting and that it would be their second to last face to face negotiation, so that they could come to some end of the push and pull from both Stefan and Rebekah's sides.

He had been waiting outside of the courthouse for the last ten minutes as he watched the salt and peppered hair lawyer who he assumed was Robert Morrison, walk up to the bench that he was sitting at and take a seat next to him. He gave Stefan a weak smile as he watched the young man grip the briefcase in his lap tighter.

Even though he had gotten used to waiting around for lawyers and clients himself, being on this side of it all seemed odd and it was hard to make it look like he wasn't nervous. Stefan had spent the morning with Elena, before she had left for work. He had been seeing Elena for the last four months straight and he liked it, every minute of it. For Stefan, being with Elena was fun and easy. It was like a breath of fresh air that he so desperately needed and deep down he knew that she felt the same about him. It wasn't just the physical attraction that they shared, it was also an understanding of the fact that they both knew what it was like to be in relationships, where they both felt like they were drowning and had no way out of them.

Part of him and prayed that the lawyer would of seen that there was no point of even having this meeting. It all could of been settled out of court or whatever they had arranged for this. But, Stefan also knew Rebekah and she was persistent and annoying as hell when she wanted something that she couldn't have and until she got what she wanted, she wouldn't let up on it.

As he watched a small group of familiar lawyer's clear out of a conference room. He heard the sound of the woman that he silently wished that he would never see again. Stefan watched with wide eyes as Rebekah walked into the courtroom as if she was walking down the runway of a high end fashion show. She was wearing a blue and brown dress that was low cut and had a dark brown belt at the waist, her shoes were dark brown cowboy boots and her long curly bleach blonde hair was to her shoulders as she walked right past Stefan and straight into the arms of her waiting lawyer.

"Robert, Darling." She practically squealed as she glanced over at Stefan and smiled widely at him, showing off her newly pearly white teeth. He watched in disgust as she kissed the cheeks of her lawyer and gave him a huge hug, before taking a step back and giving him a weakened smile when she glanced over in Stefan's direction.

_Emotional damages, my ass._ Stefan thought to himself as he watched his ex-wife instantly turn from high end runway model to victim within a fraction of a second. She began to pout about how she hated to be in the conference room with the man that she claimed, caused her so much heartache and pain.

"Shall we?" Robert said as he cleared his throat and then gestured for Rebekah to enter into the room first, followed by Stefan who was feeling nervous and even more nauseous with every step that he took into the conference room.

* * *

They had been deliberating for almost 15 minutes when Rebekah broke out into soft sobs and the two men watched in total shock as she described the day that she had found out that she was going broke.

"Broke? You don't look broke." Stefan almost hissed as he eyed her expensive dress and a set of real white pearl earrings that he had bought her when they had first gotten married.

"But, I'm running out of money and it's hard to focus because of all the stress and damages." Rebekah whined as she placed her hand on top of her forehead in a dramatic tone.

If there was one thing that bugged Stefan about his ex-wife, besides that fact that she was trying her damnest to ruin his life. It was that she was one hell of a bad actress and once someone caught onto her sympathy act, Rebekah would milk it for all it was worth.

"I've been having trouble focusing, black outs and things like that.." She tried to elaborate as she looked over at Robert with a frown and they both watched as he jotted down some notes.

"Black outs? Don't you think that's a bit dramatic Rebekah..I mean, come on. We both know that you don't have any health problems, I've looked at your medical records. All this is an act to get as much money from me as possible. You're a sick woman and I am not giving you a damn cent of my money and I don't give a shit where you tell me your dying from the plague...you don't deserve anything!" Stefan said in a frustrated tone as he leaned back into his chair and ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

"The plague? Really, Stefan. Now that's a bit dramatic, don't you think? But, you should care because you're the one who caused this, you choked me in your office and since then I've been having problems. I truly do think that you should pay up. Plus, we both know that the brunette whore you've been sleeping with...is in it all for the money, it's only a matter of time before she leaves you too. Because she doesn't care about you, Stefan." Rebekah told him as she gave him a serious look. She loved pissing him off and pushing his buttons and her comment about Elena had sent him over the edge with anger.

" Elena has nothing to do with this! This is all between me and you. Leave her out of it!" Stefan hissed through a clenched jaw as he paused and took a breath before he began speaking again. "Will you excuse me." He said as he turned and got up, leaving his briefcase on the floor next to the chair that he was sitting in and exiting the conference room in a hurry. He was fuming when he had gotten out of the room and far enough away from that bitch of an ex-wife. Stefan exhaled deeply and tried to control his shaking hands as he clutched the cell phone in them and dialed the number that he needed.

Stefan had no idea why he was calling him, of all people. Yet, Over the last four months, He had threatened Damon more times than he could count with telling him that if he ever got involved with his personal life again, that he would be in a world of hurt and somehow they came to an understanding, that their personal lives were just that, theirs. But, it did make sense because Damon had been there through thick and thin with Stefan, when it came to his ex-wife. Also, underneath all the anger that Stefan felt for Damon for the way he had been treating Elena, there was one thing that still stood true, he was his brother and he knew everything that Stefan had gone through with Rebekah. Which meant that Damon would be able to try and talk some common sense into his younger brother, before he did something stupid..like killed the bitch.

"Hello." Damon said as he answered the phone and heard Stefan clear his throat.

"It's me." Stefan said with a shaky breath as he looked around for a place to sit. He needed to calm himself down before he went back into the room and attempted to not strangled Rebekah or her stupid lawyer, Robert.

"Hey, how are things with the ex-wife from hell going?" Damon asked him jokingly. But, he instantly retracted his question when he heard the loud exhale from his little brother and then nothing.

"Stefan, what happened?" Damon asked him.

"She wants to take everything I fucking have! The house, the cars, $500,000 in damages that she claims I inflicted upon her. This woman is insane and I swear to god that if I go back into that conference room with all this pent up anger that I will do something stupid." Stefan told him as he listened to Damon sigh.

"Stefan. Listen to me. She's getting under your skin. We both know that Rebekah loves doing that and she loves getting everything she wants. No matter the cost." Damon told him.

"I know that better than anyone. I was married to her for a few years. You'd think I knew that by now. She said something to me that made me want to lean over that damn desk and kill her. I mean, I know that I would never do that..But, she just-." Stefan tired to finish his sentence as he heard Damon clear his throat and finish his thought for him. "She just gets under your skin and it pisses you off. I know, believe me. When she pulled the whole 'I'm not pregnant' stunt on you, I wanted to kill her too." Damon told him.

Stefan chuckled a bit at that. First of all he knew that he would never lay a hand on a woman, but there was something about Rebekah that always had seemed to bring out the worst in him. "Listen to me, Stefan. Play her at her own game. That's what she wants you to do..But, you need to be the better player. Do you understand me?" Damon told him as he listened to his younger brother's breathing on the other end.

"Okay. If that's what she wants. That is exactly what she's going to get." Stefan commented as he smiled into the phone and then nodded in agreement at Damon's comment. He knew exactly what he needed to do to get Rebekah to fess up to the real reason why she wanted to ruin him or at least give an attempt at fessing up to it.

* * *

Rebekah and Robert had been talking softly when Stefan entered back into the conference room with more confidence than he had walked in the room with before.

"Robert, have you asked your client about the damages that she did to me? Have you asked Rebekah about the time she lied to me about being pregnant and then humiliated me in front of all of my family and friends. About all the money that I had spent on the baby that I thought I would be having with her, about the family that I never got a chance to have because of her. Tell me Robert, in the last four months that you've been her 'go to' lawyer...Have you asked your client about that?" Stefan asked in serious tone as he leaned over the table and glared at Robert who had seemed to be a bit taken back by the words that were coming out of Stefan's mouth.

"No, my client..She never mentioned that to me." Robert told him truthfully as he adjusted his weight in his seat and then glanced over at Rebekah who seemed to be too mesmerized by something on her freshly manicured nails to even care about the discussion.

"Is this true?" He asked her as he watched her head snap up in confusion and she swallowed hard. "What?" She asked.

"Miss Mikealson, Did you lie about being pregnant to extract money from your ex-husband?" Robert asked her in a stern tone as he watched her eyes lit up with mischief.

"None sense Robert. Why would I do such a cruel and inhumane thing, to this gorgeous man?" She commented with a sly smile on her face, that made Stefan want to do nothing more that slap her.

Stefan clutched the arm rests on each side as he inhaled a heavy breath and locked his eyes with Rebekah as he spoke directly to her. "That's it! I can't take this anymore. What do you want Rebekah...name your price and I will write you a check right now! I swear, just so that we can finally come to an agreement and I don't have to see your back stabbing face ever again. Understood?" Stefan said in a threatening tone as he watched Rebekah place a piece of her long curly blonde hair in between her fingers and then twirl it around, with a wide grin on her face.

"Fine, if that's the case... I want it all, Stefan. I want all the things that you promised me, when we got married...including the house. Because, we both know what I told you months ago..." She paused as she watched a silent Robert look over at her and then she remained silent as she watched Stefan exhale deeply.

"If I can't be happy...why should you be?" She asked him as she titled her blonde head to the side with a devilish smile on her face and a laugh escaped her pursed pink lips.

Stefan felt as if the room was spinning and he knew that he was being reckless with what he was about to do. But, truth be told. He wanted it over, four months of the hell that she had dragged him through, he wanted it to end. So, as he cleared his throat and took out his wallet, he paid no attention to the sudden changed facial expression in Rebekah or the way she almost sounded like she was squealing from excitement when she watched him pull out his check book and begin to write a check.

Stefan wrote out a decent amount of a few thousand as he signed it and then slide it across the table over to where she sat, watching as she grabbed for it eagerly. But stopping short before he fingernails could scrape against the paper. "Ahh..Not yet." He scolded as he watched her grab at the check and then he pulled it back towards him again as he watched her face fall into a frown.

"You've taken everything...Now you're taking my damn house. You've bleed me dry and after I leave from this courthouse. I never want to see your face again. And if I ever do end up seeing your face again. I swear that the police might as well throw me into a jail cell because I will make your life a living hell, I will not think twice about ripping your throat out. Because that is what you've done to me. You've taken every ounce of energy I have left and you've stomped on it, killing me from the inside out and now because of you...I've got nothing left." Stefan said as he felt the simmering anger boil up into his body again as he paused and exhaled deeply.

"So, from this moment on. You and I are done! I'll give you the house. But, remember this, Rebekah...You can have all your fancy things and your fancy house...But, you'll never truly be happy with it all, when your heart is ice cold and made of stone." Stefan commented as he watched Rebekah's blue eyes widen and then he slide over the check.

"Miss Mikealson and Mr. Morrison. I think we're done here. Your client has officially done what she's always done, She won!" Stefan exclaimed as he picked up his briefcase and exited the conference room, not wanting to look back at their faces as he exited because he knew that they were both probably smirking and waiting to make a big deal of the victory as soon as Stefan stepped out of their view.

* * *

Elena had gotten home later than usual as she parked her car and noticed that Stefan was sitting out on the porch of the house, the lights behind him were dimly lit and from the looks of it he had already had a few empty bottles of beer sitting next to him. She turned the ignition off and stepped out of the car, smiling when she heard his voice. But, also knowing instantly that something was terribly wrong. It was the late afternoon and Stefan was drunk off his ass.

"Hey beautiful!" He slurred as he saw Elena walk up the walk way and directly towards him.

"Hey." She said simply as she bent down and sat down right next to him, almost gagging at the smell of alcohol that surrounded him.

"Babe..What's wrong?" Elena asked him softly as she grabbed the half empty beer bottle from his hand and placed it on the step next to her. She had never seen Stefan this drunk and it was heartbreaking to watch him waste away like this.

Stefan cleared his throat and shook his head as his water eyes locked with Elena's. " I failed. Rebekah won. She got under my skin and she won! She took everything from me, Elena. You know, this house...these steps...this damn driveway is going to all be hers in less than two months time and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. Because, my dumbass signed it all over to her this afternoon." Stefan confessed as he tried to focus in on Elena, but all he could see was a hazy imagine in front of him.

"What?" Elena asked as confusion slipped through her tone.

She watched as Stefan's shaking hands reached up towards her face and he rested them on each side of her cheeks, turning her head so that she was eye level with him. Looking directly into his broken and heart wrenching expression. "You heard it right, babe. She's taking it all and I'm not going to have anything left except for the few thousands in my bank account and...oh, I won't even have a fucking car because, guess what? Rebekah's taking that too!" Stefan exclaimed with a sly and gut wrenching laugh as he lowered his head onto Elena's shoulder and sobbed into the fabric of her purple lace top.

He was officially as his breaking point, dealing with his ex-wife and as Elena held him in her small arms, she thought to herself how sad it was to see such a strong and masculine man be so broken and hurt by the woman who had once claimed that she loved him. Elena knew that he was both physically and mentally drained from the constant pressure that this divorce was putting on him, even though if Stefan didn't want to admit it...Elena had been silently waiting for him to break.

But, Elena also knew that watching Stefan break down in front of her like this, was just the spark that she needed. The anger and hatred for a woman that she had only met once and heard of a million times over, boiled throughout her body. And, it was there and then, that Elena decided that it was time that she officially meet Stefan's ex-wife face to face and give her a piece of her own medicine. But truth be told, that wasn't the only thing that Rebekah Mikealson needed, she needed a wakeup call and Elena was going to give it to her. Because, no one messed with the people that Elena loved and once they crossed that line, she would make sure that they would never forget it.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else want to murder Rebekah after what she just did? I have a feeling Elena's going to...hmmm... Just stopped myself from spilling any spoilers..Guess you lovely readers will have to wait and see. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN-Unexpected Chances-**

He had woken up in a daze, his head pounding from the large consumption of alcohol, but somehow the pain diminished slightly when he turned into Elena's warm and sleeping body that lay next to him. "Good Morning" She whispered softly as she watched him turn towards her with hazy eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have been so recklessly. so, damn drunk. But-." Stefan began to explain as Elena placed her finger onto his lips, stopping instantly as she replaced her finger with her lips, kissing him hungrily as Stefan groaned from her body weight that was now crashing towards him.

"Enough. About. Rebekah." Elena said with a laugh as she felt Stefan's hands on her hips. He was now laying underneath her. Watching her as a smile played on her pink lips and a giggled escaped from her throat. Elena pushed her hair back to one side as she leaned into Stefan and kissed his lips softly, feeling his hands caress her cheeks lightly as she smiled against the warmth of his touch.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" He asked, his voice raw with emotion and exhaustion as he heard her laugh once again. "I have no idea. But, I do know one thing, Don't worry about your ex. Stay here and enjoy your day off. I'll tell Damon to postpone your meetings for the day and that you're not feeling well." She tried to explain as Stefan left a kiss on her bare arms, stopping his trail of kisses when he heard her plans.

"Hmm...You want me to play hooky...without you?" He asked with a scoff.

Elena smiled at how cute he looked when he was acting as if he was pissed. Playfully she ran her hands through his messy dark brown hair and then she leaned back into him, kissing his lips again. Before she got off of her spot on his bare chest. "That's exactly what I want you to do...and don't worry babe...We'll make up for it, I can promise you that much." She told him with a wink as she got off the bed and walked into his master bathroom.

"Oh, You will for sure!" Stefan said as he hopped off the bed and ran after her, pinching her sides as Elena's laughter filled the room and he eagerly closed the bathroom door behind them.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? And, where's Stefan?" Damon nearly shouted at her as she walked into the offices of Wilmington & Collins. Elena and Damon had been on okay terms for a few weeks now. He had apologized for all his wrong doings. Yet, she still made it crystal clear to him that she wasn't going to trust him any longer.

"He's sick." Elena told him in a serious tone as she swallowed the lump in her throat, she hated lying. But, if it gave Stefan a few hours of the peace and quiet that she knew he needed, then she was fine with that.

"He's sick? I talked to him yesterday and he was stressed, Elena...not sick. This doesn't have anything to do with Rebekah..does it?" He asked her, curiosity hitting every word as he pushed the red stop button on the elevator and looked her directly in the eyes, like he was searching for any signs of her lying to him.

"Do you have the keys to Stefan's office?" She asked, titling her head to the side as she out stretched her arms, waiting for the keys that she knew Damon had.

"Yes...Wait a minute. Elena if you're planning on looking in his office for incriminating evidence against Rebekah, you can forget it..I've already looked and came up empty handed." Damon warned as he watched Elena shake her head.

"No, Damon. I'm not looking for incriminating evidence against her, I've already got that. I want you to call Rebekah and tell her that Stefan forgot to give her one more thing..." Elena instructed as she pressed the stop button and they both felt the elevator move again.

" How? Whatever your planning against her..I want in." Damon told her sternly.

Elena shrugged and watched as the elevator doors opened, leading her to the busy hallways of the fifth floor. She turned her back towards Damon quickly and then when she heard his comment, a devilish smile crept upon her lips and she smirked. "No, Damon. I'm in this alone...Let's just say that payback is a bitch and she's about to get the worst kind." Elena commented as she turned her back towards him and she heard him groan, but right before the doors closed on him, she reminded him once again. "Call her, Damon. It's the least you could do after all the shit you pulled..Help me."

* * *

It hadn't taken long to sneak into Stefan's office and lightly close all the blinds. Elena felt somewhat weird about being in his office without him there. But, she knew that the only way for the plan to work was hope that Damon had actually followed through with her plea for help and called Rebekah.

Just as Elena sat down in the big black office chair of Stefan's and spun around in it, her back turned towards the closed office door. Her smiled widened into a smirk as she heard the familiar voice of the blonde and a large annoyed sigh escape her lips as the heels she was wearing became louder and Elena heard the door knob turn, opening the door to reveal an almost livid Rebekah with her designer bag clutched against her chest.

"Damn it, Stefan! You should of told me about the checks!" Rebekah bellowed as her blue eyes widened and Elena swore that her face turned pale when their eyes locked on each others.

"Stefan's not here..right now. But, I'm glad you figured it out. Nice to meet you, Rebekah." Elena said as she swung the black leather chair towards the front door and watched as Rebekah almost looked like she was about to faint.

"Where is he! These checks are fakes! He wrote me a fake check and I want my money...now!" She told Elena, as her wobbly legs and pale skin tone started to back to normal. She watched as Elena placed her black high heels on top of the desk and a huge smile formed on her lips.

"Oh..Ha. About that, you can thank me. What was it that you called me..'The Brunette Whore' that your ex-husband is sleeping with...hmm..looks like you underestimated me. I switched his check book with a fake one." Elena told her with a grin as she watched Rebekah who was clearly fuming from anger let out a deep sigh and then she began to whine.

"I want my damn money! Tell my ex-husband that if I don't get it by tonight..then, I'll-" Rebekah began to say as Elena cut her off.

"Enough with the stupid threats! We both know that you won't do shit...well, because I know a secret of yours and...if you pull another stunt like you did the other night...I'll go running to Stefan and tell him what it is that you've been hiding since the day you met him and who you really are." Elena told her in a threatening tone.

Elena could tell that the more she pressured, the more she was getting at her and it was just a bit more until Rebekah crumbled. "You wouldn't dare." She told her as she watched Elena take her feet off the desk and get up from her seat, walking over to Rebekah slowly.

"Oh, I would..You have no idea how much joy it would bring me to tell the whole world that Rebekah Mikelson had only married Stefan Salvatore to defraud him of the thousands of dollars that he had invested in his company and...that you only came up with the 'baby scheme' to get closer to his money. You see Miss Mikelson. If that's even your real name. I've done my own investigating on you and I've noticed that you've got quiet the track record with rich men...and a few months after they marry you..then end up broke."Elena explained as she watched Rebekah shake her head.

"No, you've got it all wrong...I never did that." Rebekah told her, trying her hardest to deny her actions, but the shaking in her hands were clearly giving her away.

"I'm not an idiot Rebekah, It was all over the London tabloids..Poor Miss Mikelson. But, before they could catch you, you would change your name and remarry...That's why you sunk away to the states, you wanted to escape. You heard about Damon and Stefan and their successful company and then you wedged your way into their lives..making everyone believe that you were innocent." Elena told her as she watched Rebekah turn to leave.

"You're lying! I don't want to hear anymore." Rebekah told Elena as she turned to reach for the door handle, but Elena stopped her by pushing her against the wall and whispering into her ear in a threatening tone, all the while pulling her hair into a knot with her fists. "The only way that your little schemes won't come out..will be if you tell your lawyer that you had a change of heart and that you don't want to take everything that Stefan's worked his whole life for! Do you understand me?"

Rebekah whimpered from the pressure that Elena had on a clump of her curly blonde hair. "Do you understand me?" Elena asked again in a low and warning tone. She watched as Rebekah nodded and she could swear that when she let go of the wad of curly blonde hair that she could see fear in the blonde's eyes.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it." Rebekah told her in a hurried tone as she watched Elena step away from her, smiling.

"Great!" She told her.

Rebekah looked her over and then let out a heavy breath. "Tell him, I'll leave him alone. I'll give it all back to him and I won't fight him any longer. He won! He can have it...I'll tell Robert that it was a mistake, that I really don't want anything from Stefan. You just have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I did to all the men in London. I don't want to go to jail!" Rebekah told her truthfully as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. You just told him, yourself and...the cops too." Elena commented as she pulled out a small tape recorder from her jeans pocket. She watched as Rebekah's mouth nearly fell to the floor.

Rebekah glanced over at her, trying to grab at the recorder in her hands. "Ah..Ah. Not so fast! This here...is my revenge Rebekah..It was nice meeting you. Just make sure that next time you and I cross paths that it won't be this brutal..Oh, wait. I bet next time you and I cross paths, you'll be wearing an orange jump suit..At least it will fit with your curly blonde hair." Elena smirked as she walked past Rebekah, opening the door of Stefan's office, getting ready to leave.

"But, I thought-" Rebekah began to say as more tears filled her eyes and she clutched her hair in frustration. Elena had finally outed her and she knew that she was finally done for.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I'm sure it won't be that bad...You might like prison. I hear you get to sit around and do a lot of nothing...Hmm...your an expert at that so, it'll be great for you." Elena commented as another smile formed on her lips and she watched Rebekah stomp her foot in frustration and exhale a deep sigh.

"You better not do that! Your such a bitch!" Rebekah whined as she watched Elena turn back towards her again, she was leaning against the door frame of his office with the recorder still in her hands, her thumb was on the stop button as she watched Rebekah slowly meltdown in front of her.

"I'm the biggest bitch, You've ever met, and the worst one to play with." She told her with a smile as she clicked the stop button on the recorder, before leaving Rebekah in Stefan's office, cracking at the seams.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! So, That was Chapter 15! What did you all think? Elena being somewhat of a badass and going after Rebekah like that...Like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you all thought! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. **

**-Until Next Time- ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN-Unexpected Chances-**

She hurried down the stairs quickly as she tried to ignore all the familiar faces that she felt like were gawking at her, after word slowly started to spread about her showdown with Rebekah in Stefan's office, just an hour earlier. Elena knew that she needed to make it home before word got out to Stefan about what was going on, outing Rebekah was supposed to be his doing. Instead it turned out to be hers.

But just as she was about to make her way to the parking garage and go straight to her car, she heard Damon's familiar voice stop her in her tracks. Thankfully, he was alone and his hands were full of takeout food bags from Baja Fresh. Elena turned around slowly and smiled when she heard his footsteps come closer towards her.

"So how did it go?" He asked, placing the bags of food on top of her car trunk as he smiled at her.

"Me outing Rebekah? Worked like a charm. Only thing I have left to do is find that other stalker-ish crazy brunette called Katherine Pierce." Elena told him as she rolled her eyes at her name.

"Elena, why are you going on a crazy path of revenge. You don't even know these women...Have Stefan handle it." Damon told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Have Stefan handle it? Damon, Your brother was drunk last night. He was so drunk and sick with worry that Rebekah was going to take everything away from him. So, no...I'm not letting Stefan 'handle' it. I'm making sure that these two women that have made your brother's life a living hell are going to pay for everything that they've done." Elena told him in an annoyed tone as she scoffed at his solution..._Letting Stefan handle it.._

"You don't think he's going to find out, Elena? He will. I bet you money that the moment you left Rebekah in his office, alone. That, she called him to complain about his crazy girlfriend." Damon told her as he picked up his takeout bags and then glanced over at Elena who was starting to unlock her car door.

"That's where you come in. You make sure, he doesn't find out. It's the least you can do to make up for everything you've done. And, Damon...I'm not crazy...I'm vengeful, there is a difference." Elena told him with a huff as he watched her open the driver's side of her car door and hop in.

Damon shook his head as he watched Elena start the car and put it in drive, driving forward and out of the parking garage without another word and leaving Damon to really think about what she was asking him...helping her to put Rebekah and Katherine away for good.

* * *

Elena quietly made her way into Stefan's house as she slipped off her red high heels at the door and slowly shut the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and glanced around the living room, she didn't see him anywhere. But, she knew that he was home because his Porsche was sitting in the driveway.

"Stefan?" Elena called out as she made her way throughout the house, still not hearing him speak up. Until, she heard one of her favorite Ron Pope song's being played from what sounded like his Ipod and coming from the his bedroom.

"Stefan?" She called out again over the music as she slowly stepped into the bedroom. The lights were dimly lit, red rose petals were scattered on the floor of his room as the music continued to play. Elena heard what sounded like the water running and then it shut off as she slowly took her jacket off, her back turned towards the bathroom door as she smiled when she heard his footsteps and the bathroom door open slightly, she turned towards him as she heard him come closer.

"Your home." He commented with a gleeful smile. Stefan's hair was dripping wet and a white towel covered part of his body as he stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to her, kissing her on the forehead softly.

"Yeah. Are you feeling better?" She asked, matching his gleeful smile and cheerful attitude.

"Yeah, I am. Now." Stefan said with a laugh as he smiled at her and then placed his hands on her back, softly running his wet hands up and down her cream colored shirt as she groaned at his touch.

"Babe... You're the reason I come home...Ron Pope? Hehe..." Elena said with a giggle as her voice trailed off, watching with wide eyes as Stefan placed his finger onto her lips and silenced her with a kiss. " Yeah, I've missed you." He told her against her lips.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and then with a kiss to his check she pushed herself away from him slightly and continued to look around the room, noticing for the first time that there were candles dimly lit around the bed and from what she could tell on the bathroom sink as well.

"What's all this?" She asked in a curious tone as she watched Stefan tighten the towel around his waist and then he looked up and smiled at her with a glistening green gaze.

"Elena, I know that we've been only dating for a few months now. But, when I'm not with you...when I'm alone. I miss you like hell when I wake up in the middle of the night and the spot where you sleep is empty, I miss you and wish that you were there, beside me every morning and every night. I don't want to feel lonely anymore. I love you, Elena. I love you so much and this...well, I wanted to ask you something." Stefan said in a casual tone as he watched Elena's brown eyes widen and she slowly took a seat on his bed, smiling at how composed and in control of his emotions he seemed to be now.

"What do you want to ask me?" Elena said as another giggle escaped her lips and she watched Stefan run his hands through his wet hair.

"I don't know how I would of ever been able to move on if I hadn't met you and in the short time that we've known each other..You've changed my life for the better. I don't know if it's too soon to even ask this, considering that we've only really been together for four months straight...But-" Stefan began to say as an impatient Elena spoke first.

"Stefan, you're not breaking up with me are you?" She asked him jokingly as she watched him give her a huge smile and laughter filled the bedroom.

Elena watched him nod. "No, of course not! What I'm trying to say is...I want you. Here, with me like for as long as you want..I mean, if you want. I know that Rebekah is going to take this damn place. But, I want you with me..I guess what I'm trying to say is...Damn it! Elena, will you move in with me?" Stefan said with a laugh as he watched her automatically stop laughing and glance over at him with a sudden serious facial expression on her face.

"You're not joking..are you?" She asked him as she crossed her legs over each other and leaned back into the bed. Stefan nodded a No as he smiled at her again and waited for her to respond.

"Yes! Yes, a million times, yes. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I love you too." She told him as she felt the bed dip with his weight, his bright green eyes and a grin on his face confirmed it. He was beyond happy to hear her say it. Stefan leaned over her on the bed and kissed her lips softly as she wrapped her arms around him and let out another laugh before he flipped them over on the bed and left kisses up and down her exposed neck.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I say it a lot. But, I am so blown away at the interest in this story! Thank You guys so much for your reviews and just general interest! :) Hearing from my readers is awesome! So, That was Chapter Sixteen!**

**What did you all think? Elena & Damon working together to in a sense protect Stefan from anymore hurt...? Will Elena put Katherine in her place if she ever finds out where she disappeared off to? Do you guys like badass Elena lol? :) **

** Let me know! Thanks for reading & Enjoy! **

**-Until Next Time- **

**Follow me on twitter at: Green_Eyes1989**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-Unexpected Chances **

The morning hours come to quickly as she laid in his arms, still wide awake. Her mind racing and her skin was on fire from the moistness of his lips on her overheated flesh. Stefan's arms were wrapped around her tightly as she exhaled deeply, turning in his arms to watch him sleep.

Elena watched as his chest rose and fell and she smiled to herself as she leaned into him and kissed his lips that were somehow turned up in a small smile. He fell asleep happy, thank goodness, she thought to herself as she felt him stir and then he let out a loud groan followed by a rasp is his sleepy voice. "Are you trying to kill me, woman?" Stefan asked her as a wider smile tuged onto his raw and red chapped lips.

She nodded at him as she let out a laugh. "No, babe...I'm trying to make you happy." Elena told him with a grin as she felt Stefan flip them over, his finger tips slowly and achingly taking off the strap of her black tank top with his teeth as Elena moaned into his ear.

"Stefan...please...I need to talk to you.." She uttered suddenly as he licked her exposed and heated flesh and then he laughed. "Sweetheart, I don't want to talk...Elena, all I want to do is this..." Stefan told her as he pinned her wrists above her head and kissed her deeply, all the while his hands traveled under her tank top. But, just when he was about to slip it half way over her stomach and lean into her to kiss her exposed skin, Elena finally spoke up.

"I told Rebekah to leave you the hell alone! I...I...my god! I...switched the checks and...then I met her in your office, I recorded our conversation and I threatened her. I told her that if she doesn't leave you alone, I'll expose her. Stefan...Rebekah's been conning you since the day you met her!" Elena let out in between breaths as she instantly felt the loss of his warm and soft hands on her skin.

"You did what?" Stefan asked out loud, his voice sounding angry as he lifted himself off of Elena and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Stefan, I didn't have a choice...I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to have to deal with it. I mean, you already have so much on your plate and adding a crazy ex-wife to the mix that wants to take everything away from you...your too good of a guy to be so overwhelmed with it all that I just thought I could help you out." Elena explained in a huff as she pulled down the tank top and then watched as Stefan adjusted the waistband on his sweat pants.

"Help me out? Elena, I didn't want you involved in the first place! I mean, you don't know what she's capable of." Stefan argued.

"Oh, I know what she's capable of. She conned you into thinking she was pregnant and then, she made you sign over everything in a check! Stefan, please. All, I wanted to do was beat her at her own game and I won!" Elena told him as she too got up from the bed and walked over to him.

Stefan was now getting dressed, placing his grey shirt over his head as he glanced over at Elena and nodded. "Only problem is that you didn't think about the consequences...about how she'll torment me." He told her in a stern tone.

"Torment you? Stefan, she's going to be in jail! She won't bother you." Elena argued, placing her hands on her hips as she exhaled deeply.

"Look, I appreciate your help. But, this isn't over yet until she rots in a jail cell right alongside Katherine. Once they're both in jail, then I can breathe easily. Elena, baby..I know I should probably be really pissed off that you went behind my back and tried to expose Rebekah. But, I'm not. I know that you're trying to protect me and I love you for it because, I would have done the same if it came down to it with you." He explained as he watched Elena take a step back and then he took one forward. Stefan's arms grabbed her wrist as he pulled her close and held her tight, exhaling deeply as he kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you, Elena and I know that you're trying to protect me. But, I can do it myself."

* * *

He had kissed her on the forehead and left the house without another word. To be honest, he hated the fact that she was trying to help him. Deep down he worried about her and yet he knew that she had just been trying to help.

So as Stefan drove aimlessly around for hours. He hoped that they phone call that he had just made to Katherine would lure her out of hiding and he would be able to finally put her in her place for once. But after driving in what seemed like circles, he turned the car around and was about to head home, when the familiar sound of her ring tone blared into the silence of the car.

"Hello?" Stefan answered, his voice sounding calm and collected as she purred into her cell phone.

"I was wondering when you would call me..I mean, it was inevitable." Katherine told him with a chuckle.

"Where are you?" He asked, ignoring her flirtatious tone.

"Why, you missed me? I'm at a hotel in the middle of Chicago...pretty view." Katherine told him nonchalantly.

"I..wanted to see you...Look, I wanted to apologized for my behavior and maybe we can make up." Stefan told her, trying his hardest to conceal his lying from her.

"Make up? Stefan..what about your little replacement?" Katherine nearly hissed through her teeth when she mentioned Elena.

"We got into a huge fight..I just need to...release some of this tension...this anger..if you know what I mean?" Stefan told her, listening as Katherine laughed and then she agreed without hesitation.

"Alright, Stefan..come alone...all alone. I'm at the hotel Riverwood. It's close to your office. I'm sure you'll be able to find me. I'll see you soon, love." Katherine once again said in a flirtatious tone as Stefan rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice and told her a polite goodbye.

* * *

Moments after calling Katherine and getting her to take the bait, his sweaty palms and anxious body called Damon and told him of his plan.

"I'm taking her down tonight Damon. I don't want you to stop me. Because, if you try you'll regret it." Stefan told him in a huff as he heard Damon exhale deeply.

"Stefan, we have a big problem...and when I mean big..I mean extraordinarily huge!" Damon told him with a sigh as he heard Stefan exhale deeply.

"What happened?" He asked his brother nervously.

"Rebekah was just arrested. It's all over the news...Someone leaked the information that we got against her and they arrested her at her apartment about an hour ago. I'm surprised you didn't see it or get a phone call from anyone...it's all over the news!" Damon informed him.

Stefan parked his car in a nearly empty parking lot as he took a deep breath. "Son of bitch!" He cursed as he listened to Damon apologize and then before he could say anything else to his older brother, the cell phone beeped.

He quickly clicked over to other end and gripped the steering wheel when he heard the man's voice. "Hi, Stefan Salvatore. My name is Sergeant Alaric Saltzman. I found your name in her contacts list. I just thought that you should know that your ex-wife Rebekah Mickealson is in the county jail...waiting to be booked into our facility."

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! So that was Chapter 17! I think I might do one more update for this story and then an Epilogue...I'm sad to see it come to an end, because I have loved writing it so much! **

**Anyways, Hope you all enjoyed it & Please let me know what you think!**

**Follow me on twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for updates! :) Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey all! So, This will be the final Chapter for "Unexpected Chances"! **

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, views, favorites and in all, general interest in this story! I have had so much fun reading your kind words and comments and I have had such a blast writing this fanfiction. I hope you all like this last update and I might try and do an epilogue for it some time soon or even a sequl some time in the near future.**

** Follow me on Twitter at: Green_Eyes1989 for Updates on my other stories as well, if you like them and if you want just to chat about the TVD! :)**

**Once again, Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-Unexpected Chances **

Stefan sat in the parking lot for a long time as he tried to decide if he should just continue with his original plan of getting Katherine where he wanted her. But, with the news quickly spreading that Rebekah had been arrested. He knew that Katherine and his plans were both dashed because she was probably already long gone.

He slammed his fists against the steering wheel in frustration and was about to turn back around to go home, just when his cell phone rang again and he exhaled deeply before answering it.

"Stefan...I'm waiting, impatiently for you. But, if you don't show up soon...then, I'll just move right onto the next boy toy." Katherine told him in a seductive tone as Stefan clenched his jaw and thought hard about a comeback that would sound believable and not make her want to flee.

"Katherine, don't be silly. You don't need to go anywhere. Just stay where you're at and I'll be seeing you soon. I'll make sure to knock on the door, so that you know it's me." Stefan commented as he leaned into the driver's seat of his car, he was pissed that the plan was almost foiled. But, from the looks of things, the game was back on.

* * *

As much as Stefan hated to drag Elena into this whole mess and he knew that he had even told her that he wasn't going to. There was no denying that he needed her help with the Katherine situation. He exhaled deeply as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and then his finger tips dialed her number.

"Stefan...Where the hell have you been! I've been worried sick for two hours, thinking that maybe you where God knows where and now you call me...Seriously...you have a lot of-" She stated angrily as she heard him laugh and then she exhaled.

"This is not funny! Do you know how worried I was?" Elena asked in a stunned tone at the fact that he was laughing at her, personally she hated that he was taking the situation so damn lightly.

"Elena, breath for me for just a second. I'm sorry I left the house like that and I'm sorry that we got each other into this whole mess. I love you so much and as much as I know you love to help and that you were protecting me. I don't want you to worry about this." He tried to explain as he heard Elena sigh.

"So, if you didn't need my help, why are you calling then. Just to apologize?" She asked him in a frustrated tone.

"Actually, I take that back, what I said about not needing your help. In fact, I'm on my way home right now, get dressed and I'll explain everything once we're on our way." Stefan told her.

"Wait, where are we going?" Elena asked curiously.

"We are going to capture the remaining con artist and I'm going to need you to be my distraction." Stefan said with a smirk on his face as he heard Elena agree to his plan and then she hung up the phone.

A half hour later, Stefan walked into the house and smiled as he looked over at Elena who was sitting on the couch. "We ready to go?" He asked in a raspy voice as he saw her turn around, locking her eyes with his as a large smile formed onto her lips.

"You have no idea how much I can't wait to get rid of her." Elena said with a smirk, getting up from the couch and grabbing her purse. Stefan laughed as he stretched his hand out towards her and Elena grabbed it.

* * *

The Riverwood hotel was just like Katherine had said, in downtown that was near their office building. From the outside of the building, it looked as if it had seen its fair share of days. The red bricks of the building were old and worn. But, the parking lot was filled with people because from the looks of it, the place had a bar and grill that was open 24/7.

Stefan parked the Porsche into the parking lot as he looked out the window towards the hotel and sighed. "I just need to make a phone call." He explained quickly as he looked over at Elena who was texting Bonnie, he assumed.

"To whom?" She asked him as she lifted her head up from her cell phone and she watched his body tense up.

"Elena, The police arrested Rebekah a few hours ago and she's in jail." Stefan explained as he wanted her drop her cell phone in her lap and a smirk formed on her lips.

"I know." She informed him as his eyes grew and Stefan gave her a confused look.

What? When did you find out?" He asked her quickly.

"I found out when I turned the recordings and files from her conning, over to the police. I was the one who basically handed her in. I mean, I didn't arrest her...But, she's there because of me. Look, Stefan I know that you want to put this all behind you and to be honest, I want to too. But, just so you know, you are not in this alone. I won't let you be in this alone. Now, are we going to wait until Katherine flees or are we going to go get the crazy bitch?" Elena asked with a smile on her face.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief as he laughed out loud. "When did you even go and do all that?" He asked.

Elena smiled at him even wider. Knowing that he wasn't mad at her about it was a nice freshing thing. "When you left the house. It took about 20 minutes to get the recording and to get everything together. But, I was able to go and turn it all over to the police not shortly after you had left the house too. I gave everything I knew over to a Police Officer named Alaric Saltzman and I told him that if he had any questions that he should call you." She explained as she watched Stefan nod.

"So, that explains it. I mean, here I thought that they already had a file on her..But, it was just you..My sneaky and adorable girlfriend. So, speaking of Alaric Saltzman..I need to make one more phone call." Stefan said as he cleared his throat and picked his cell phone up from the cup holder that was in the middle of them.

Elena gently stopped his hands from picking up the phone. She watched as his eyes locked on hers as she spoke softly. "I already informed Mr. Saltzman about Katherine too. I just didn't know where she was, so I told him to make sure to keep an eye out for a brunette psychopath." Elena told him with a wink as she heard Stefan laugh.

"Well, why don't we give him a call, so that he can come out here and arrest her. I was thinking of having me and him wait out in the lobby and then once you're ready, we can make our way to her room." Stefan explained as he handed Elena a piece of paper with the Riverwood hotel address on it and a room number of were Katherine had told him that she would be.

* * *

Stefan had explained everything to Alaric and it had taken him a half hour to find Stefan and Elena sitting in the parking lot. He smiled at them both as he slide into the back seat of the car.

"Miss Gilbert and Mr. Salvatore. I presume." He said as he watched then nod and then Stefan spoke.

"Mr. Saltzman, Thank you for meeting us in such a short notice. But, you must understand that I didn't want this opportunity to slip away and if it did, we would probably never get the chance to nab Katherine." Stefan explained as turned around and looked over at the Police Officer.

"I understand fully, Mr. Salvatore. From what you explained to me on the phone. Miss Gilbert will be going up to meet with Katherine first and then once we get the call, we'll follow her inside and then I'll arrest Katherine Peirce." Alaric reiterated as he watched the young woman and young man nod in agreement.

"That's exactly, how I was planning it." Stefan said firmly as he shut the ignition off of the car and smile over at Alaric through the rear view mirror.

He watched as Alaric smiled at him and then he exhaled. "Well, if that's the plan and we're going to do this the right way, without her catching on..Miss Gilbert, you're going to need to come up with a story and then, your also going to need this." He told her as he handed her a black wire that was attached to a small microphone.

"It's going to record everything that you and her talk about and once I feel as if the conversation is going in the right direction, Stefan and I will come in and arrest her." Alaric informed them both as they watched Elena nod and place the wire under her shirt, smiling at them as she stepped out of the car and started walking towards the building.

* * *

She exhaled deeply as she calmed her shaking hands, the thought of coming face to face with someone that had done so much damage to both her and Stefan had made her cringe and it made her body full of adrenaline at the same time. Elena knocked on the door quickly and waited. She watched as Katherine smiled widely with half closed eyes, music blaring in the background.

"Well, it's about damn time that you get here! I have been waiting for hours!" Katherine explained as her eyes widened when she saw Elena standing in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

" I came to see you actually. I needed some help...Look, Katherine. Stefan left me and I'm pissed off as hell at him. I guess I came to you because I've heard that you know how to get even with your ex-boyfriends." Elena lied.

"Hmm...Me? Really, Elena. I mean, you could have gone to Rebekah. Because truth be told, I hate you." Katherine told her as she watched Elena push passed her and make her way into the hotel room, closing the door behind her quickly.

Elena heard Katherine scuff and then with a roll of her brown eyes she sat down in a chair that was in the corner of the room, glaring at Elena. "Look, if you want my help..you might as well know that I don't just get even. I take them for all they're worth." Katherine explained.

"Oh, that I bet you do..I came to you because I couldn't get a hold of Rebekah, I'm assuming that maybe your so called best friend left you behind." Elena said with a smirk on her face as she watched Katherine shake her head, she was nervous and Elena could tell.

"No, Rebekah would never do that to me...We were in this whole thing together, The plan was to find a rich guy and have her marry him, then divorce him over time. So, that she could get as much money as she could from the settlement and then we would split it and go our separates ways." Katherine informed her.

"It that so? Don't you think that's a bit risky, where you ever scared of getting caught? I mean, what is the right way to con someone, Katherine. Do tell." Elena asked her, trying hard to sound convincing and believable. She wanted to make Katherine think that she really wanted to learn about the right way to con people.

"Well, we came close a few times. But, that's when we would change cities and move on. I'm happy to explain all of this too you. But, did you come here to ask me questions about what I do or do you really want to learn the art of conning?" Katherine asked as she walked over to the radio in her room and shut the now low music off.

But, just as Elena was to respond, a knock at the front door of the hotel room interpreted their thoughts. "Who the hell could that be? I thought you said that you came alone." Katherine commented as she glared at Elena once more and then opened the door.

Within minutes, Elena quietly watched as Katherine went from bad ass vixen to scared little girl. Stefan smiled at her as he walked past Alaric and into Elena's awaiting arms. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her check and then whispered into her ear. "It's finally over baby. We can finally live our lives in peace." He said as he hugged Elena.

She smiled at him as she backed away from his arms for a minute and watched as Alaric tightened a pair of silver handcuffs around Katherine's small wrists. "My name is Sergeant Alaric Saltzman and Miss Pierce you are officially under arrest. You have no idea how long the FBI has been looking for you, young woman." He told her informatively.

Stefan and Elena watched in astonishment as Alaric dragged Katherine out of the room and they heard her instantly begin to whine about how much the handcuffs on her wrists were hurting her skin. "Enough already, Miss Pierce. But these handcuffs will be the last of your worries once I personally throw you into a jail cell next to Miss Mickelson. I've heard that the two of you, have quiet the friendship." Alaric told her with a smirk on his face. He stopped quickly, holding one hand onto the handcuffs around Katherine's wrists and the other on his hips. He smiled over at Elena and Stefan before leading Katherine down to his squad car that he had shown up in.

* * *

Stefan and Elena stood in the now empty hotel room as they wrapped their arms around each other, he gently kissed Elena's lips as he leaned back and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert for changing my life for the better. I owe you big time." He told her with a grin on his face.

Elena smiled at him too as she laughed and then spoke. "You're welcome, Mr. Salvatore and your right...you do owe me...big time." She told him with a wink as she grabbed his hand into hers.

"Well, shall we go celebrate and I can make up for whatever it is that I owe you on?" Stefan said with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Elena's waist.

"Yes, But...I was thinking that we could go eat first." Elena commented as they made their way out of the hotel room and into the hallway.

"Hm, that sounds great! What did you have in mind?" He asked her, feeling her fingers tighten around his.

"I was thinking that we could go to that diner that we had gone out to after we had first met?" She asked him with a wide smile on her face.

Stefan chuckled at her with a smile and then he shook his head. "Yeah, that sounds amazing. So, what are we going to talk about now?" He asked her.

Elena let go of his hand and walked a few steps in front of him as she raised her hands up into the air with a smirk on her face. "Oh, I know..I can show you the plans of our new house!" Elena nearly shirked as she watched Stefan glance over at her in confusion.

"New house?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She nodded and then with a laugh she explained. "The old one has to many memories of Rebekah and I figured that you and I could use a fresh start in a new place. A place that we can make new memories in with each other." She told him, as she felt Stefan step closer to her and grab her from behind, whispering into her ear.

"Let me guess, you had Damon help you pick it out..." He asked.

Elena nodded and then leaned her head back into Stefan's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his hands. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I did! You know Stefan, your brother was always good for something..It just took me a long time to figure out what that was exactly."

Stefan let out laugh as he tightened his grip on Elena and then spoke. "Yeah, without Damon, you and I would have never met each other. I guess your right! Damon is good for something." Stefan told her as he leaned into her and left a kiss on her check, all the while exhaling deeply. He was thankful that he had finally gotten his chance to be holding the girl of his dreams in his arms, without having to worry about anyone tearing them apart from each other and he was also thankful to his brother for giving him the chance of having suggested that the doe eyed brunette come work for him, all those months ago. Because, Elena Gilbert had truly changed his life.

**-The End-**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey Guys! So, I decided to write an Epilogue for this story finally! Yey! :) Anyways, Hope you all like it and thanks for reading! I might do a sequel sometime in the near future, but not any time soon, we'll see! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE-Unexpected Chances**

**_Two years later..._**

She had her eyes blindfolded as Stefan stood behind with what she knew was a huge grin on his face. "Can, I please take this damn thing off?" Elena whined as she felt Stefan's hands grip against her waist and she leaned into him.

"No. Just a few more minutes." He said as he left a quick kiss on her cheek and she heard him disappear into the other room.

"What's going on?" She asked with a giggle in her tone. Elena had walked through the door of their new home that they had lived in together for more than two years now and was instantly greeted with a very secretive Stefan. He had grabbed her hand and had her standing in the middle of the living room with a black blindfold around her eyes.

She felt him grab her warm hand into his and then he cleared his throat. "You can take the blind fold off now and open your eyes." He told her with a smile as he helped her take it off her eyes.

Elena gasped when she looked around the room. She hadn't noticed it at all until she had taken off the blind fold, but Stefan had the whole living room decorated with letters across the walls. He slowly turned her towards the beginning of what looked like a scattered puzzle with pink pieces of paper and black lettering. He smiled widely when he leaned against her ear and whispered into it. "So, Look around and let me know what it says...I'm having a hard time figuring out this puzzle of letters." He told her.

Elena smiled as she read them all one by one, slowly piecing together the words as she went along, turning on her heels to face him. Her face was stunned and her eyes filled with tears when Stefan got down on one knee and smiled at her. "So, babe. Did you figure it out?" He smiled as he took her hand gently into his own.

Elena nodded as she took her other hand and wiped away her falling tears. "It says Elena, will you marry me?" She choked out as Stefan grinned at her, holding her hand a bit tighter as she smiled at him and locked her eyes on his.

"So, the question stands..Elena Gilbert. You're the most beautiful person that I've ever met and I would love it if you would do me the honor of accepting my proposal. You're my best friend and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. Marry me, make me the happiest man alive." He said as he too wiped at a stray tear in his eyes.

"Yes!" She shrieked as she bent down and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you! I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life being with my best friend, my soul mate!" She told him against his ear as she leaned away from him and kissed his cheeks, leaving quick kisses against his face as Stefan closed his eyes, tightening his grip around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

She broke the kiss with a huge smile on her face, clearing her throat as she nodded at him. "I thought you were working late today? Who helped you with all of this stuff?" She asked curiously as she noticed the small touches that were clearly all the little things that she loved.

Stefan pulled them both up off the floor as he intertwined their hands together and rubbed the silver diamond ring that was now perfectly set on Elena's hand." Well, that's another surprise. Come with me." Stefan told her as he lead them out to the deck that was filled with two tables that had flowers, candles and a huge banner on the tables that read "Congratulations On Your Engagement!"

"Surprise!" They all shouted as Stefan removed his hands from Elena's eyes and she instantly started to tear up again as she looked around and saw all the familiar faces of her friends and family. Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy all stood behind the tables and made their way towards the beaming couple at they congratulated them.

"When did you all plan this?" Elena asked as she hugged Bonnie and then moved over to Jeremy. She watched from the corner of her eye as Stefan gave Damon a hug, then moved over to Caroline.

Damon laughed as he held Caroline's hand tightly and then smiled at Elena. "Well, we all pitched in to make this happen. I guess you can say that it's a please except our apology for all the crap we did to the both of you." Damon said with a grin as he watched Elena walk over to him and hug him. "Damon, Caroline. You both can stop apologizing and to be honest, I forgive you guys. It's all in the past because if it hadn't been for you. Who knows if Stefan and I would have ever met and let alone be engaged right now." She explained as she grabbed a glass that was full of wine and smiled at everyone who stood before her.

Elena watched as they all too followed her movements. She cleared her throat as tears began to stream down her face and then she spoke in a choked up tone. "I just wanted to make a quick speech and tell you all how happy I am to have you guys in my life. I know that we've had our fair share of arguments and disagreements in the past. But, I'm also happy that we've been able to overcome it all and become a stronger group of family. I consider you all my family and I can't wait to make another announcement of my own." Elena smiled with a grin.

They all watched in shock as Elena flipped over her wine glass and watched the contents of it all spill out onto the grass that was beneath her feet. "I guess, I've kept you all on your toes for long enough. Stefan, Caroline, Damon." Elena paused as she went back to standing next to Stefan, holding his hand as he looked over at her in total confusion.

"And last but not least, Bonnie and Jeremy. I've been keeping this from all of you for a while now. But, I guess it's time to spill and finally tell you guys." Elena tried to elaborate as she watched Caroline impatiently squirm with excitement, shouting in her direction "Get on with it already! What's so important that your stopping us from drinking!" She yelled.

"Well, I'm pregnant!" Elena said with a smirk as she watched all their faces nearly fall to the floor and when she looked over at Stefan, he looked as if he was going to pass out.

"Are you sure?" He whispered softly as he leaned into her. Elena nodded as she smiled at everyone and then said. "Yes, I took three pregnancy tests this morning and all three of them said the same thing, it's positive." She informed them all as she watched cheers and screams erupt into her small group of friends.

"Well, this is going to be one hell of a story to tell!" Damon told them as they all laughed and looked over at Elena who was glowing from excitement.

"I can't wait to have you all in his or her life. You guys are going to be a huge part of this, just to let you know. Plus, who else is going to babysit?" She said with a smile, looking over at all her loved ones. She was thankful for them all and the moment that they had finally gotten too, one of understanding and having each other to lean on for better and for worse.

**-The End- **


End file.
